Faire preuve de Chasteté
by Yuyu'L'Ayu
Summary: C'est la 7e année, Dumbledore est décédé.Harry ne le supporte pas et a besoin d'être aimé.Harry se devra donner les cours de force du mal et un étrange amour de Draco. Plus d'info dans le Disclaimer,c'est mieux expliquer
1. Disclaimer Vs Info

Harry Potter **Faire preuve de Chasteté** Yuyu'l'Ayu 

**Avertissement **_ Ceci est un _**Slash/Yaoi_, ce sont, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Yaoi, des_****Relations Homosexuelles_. Donc, _Relations entre Hommes**_Si cela vous gêne, vous chamboules, vous répugnes ou vous passez des jugements vulgaire sur le Yaoi, ** passez votre chemin Ce seras plus facile pour vous que de lire!**. _**Merci**_ de votre _**compréhension**_. ( Bien qu'il est beaucoup de relation entre deux sexes opposés, n'empêche qu'il y aura du Yaoi ) _

**Disclaimer **_ Malheureusement pour _**mo**_i, d'ailleurs je trouve sa _**cruel**_ même si je n'aurais pu faire mieux mais… _**Les personnages**_ de cette _**Saga**_ ne _**m'appartiennent pas**_. Bien sûr, je voudrais bien y remédier, mais je n'ai pas de _**très beau montant**_ à offrir à J.K. pour avoir _**ses droits**_! Mdr. Je me contenterai de les utilisés!_

**Petite note**_ Ceci est ma _**3e fic**_ je crois et comme à l'habitude, comme les autres, elle se situe sur _**Harry Potter**_! ( Qui ne l'avais pas deviner! Mdr ) Bref, _**les secondes ne sont pas finis**_, d'ailleurs elles _**ne sont pas tout à fait avancer**_, mais mon problème est que j'ai toujours de _**nombreuses idées pour en commencer de nouvelle**_. Par contre! Cette fois je vais me contenter de la continuer _**jusqu'au bout**_, sachant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur… _**j'espère que vous allez y remédier**_! Hihi…_

**Fiction Rated** **_Pour l'instant je mise sur le _T**_Par cause de quelques _**petites choses explicites**_, mais non seulement sur le _**sens explicite des relations intimes**_! Mdr Ne vous en faites pas! Je vais bien afficher _**mon rôle**_ et vous donner une fic digne de _**Yaoïste ou Hétéro**_… Bref, du _**M**_ me parais normal dans _**quelques chapitres**_ mdr Comme le dit-on si bien, _**« c'est bon à s'en lécher les doigts! »** _loll!_

**Résumé **_ La dernière et fructueuse année à Poudlard. On a tous envie de se là lâcher « lousse » et s'est bien ce qui arrive en ces lieux. Bien que tout le monde profites de la joie et de cette petite vie, Poudlard sommeilleras bientôt dans l'oublie. Dumbledore sera retrouver inerte, sans souffle, sans respire… Harry, lui qui avait cette confiance mutuelle en Dumbledore, lui qui s'y sentait protéger tomberas dans le silence. Il aura perdu à nouveau un être cher. McGonagall prendra place de la direction et un nouveau professeur aura place en cours de Métamorphose. Derrière la délirance et les non-soupçons de Potter, ce professeur en question l'enjôleras pour bien plus que petit baldaquin à deux…Harry qui feras cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec Ron ne seras pas des plus facile, surtout en compagnie des Serpentards qui ont bonne habitude de pagaille. Hermione subira un « majestueux » sort Moldue qui aura pour détruire son année scolaire… Mais derrière tout cette souffrance « Poudlarienne », Harry se verra attribué d'un sentiment de gaieté au bras d'un Malefoy éberlué…_

_**( Désoler pour le résumer, ce n'est pas ce que je fais de mieux et il est peut-être un peu long… heum OO mdr… Entouka, j'espère que les nombreuses aventures de cette fic vous toucherons à tel point d'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma fic! )**_

**Je vous dit Bonne lecture, apprécier et aimé puis donnez-moi quelques nouvelles! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que je fais bien un charment travail pour une 3e fic. **

**Yuyu - xXx**


	2. Chapter 1: Poudlard, la dernière année

**Harry Potter**

Faire preuve de Chasteté

**Yuyu'l'Ayu **

**Chapitre 1 : **Poudlard, enfin une dernière entrée !

_J'en ai complètement marre de ce maudit train et de tout c'est stupides élèves qui se jettent hors du train comme si Voldemort était ici à nous dépouiller un après l'autre !_

_Ils sont seulement heureux de revenir à Poudlard en cette dernière année. _Répondit Hermione sur un ton neutre en jetant un bref regard à son ami.

_Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils ressentent !_ _Ils sont tous de petits enfants pourris par la vie de leur parents!_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là Harry… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_Rien justement. Je suis parfaitement normal, c'est simple… _Harry regarda sa jeune amie dans les yeux, une façon qu'Hermione perçut comme étant le Harry qu'elle connaissait… Mais son rire cynique la fit sursauter. _Les parents, ils savent tous que Voldemort est de retour, ils savent ce que Voldemort peut faire, ils savent qui est Voldemort et c'est pauvres tarés envoient leur enfants mourir!… Non, crever !_

Détachant un regard vite fait de sa jeune amie et du rouquin qui venait de faire surface, eux qui était tout d'eux des préfets et incapable de s'avouer leur compatibilité, s'était dégoûtant. Lui, le plus jeune des sorciers qui avaient servi de nombreuses causes pour Poudlard, qui avait aidé de nombreux gens et qui avait donné la vérité à des centaines de sorciers… On n'avait même pas été digne de lui donné le rôle de préfet. Harry était le plus qualifié, il était plus saint d'esprit et moins imbécile que ce rouquin… Oui, cet affreux joueur de Quidditch ! Harry grommela en pensant aux exploits de Ron qui n'était que de pure chance. Une chance que Ron n'avait besoin par son non talent avec un balai.

Prenant sa valise en mains, il s'apprêtait à poser un pied hors du train, mais Hermione l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa violemment contre le mur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait faire preuve de férocité envers lui ! Et c'était bien amusant.

_Est-ce que Miss Granger à sortie de son cocon pour une fois ?_

_Harry… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursdley…_

_Non tu ne sais ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le calvaire pour moi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un été chez les moldues!_

Le grand roux s'approcha légèrement de ses deux amis, bien conscient de ce qui se disait et toutes ses affreuses paroles échangées, surtout sur celle de Voldemort dont il avait une certaine misère à diriger, vivement que ce nom lui échappa enfin de l'esprit. Mais pour Hermione, elle vivait chez des parents moldues, alors pourquoi Harry radotait n'importe quoi ?

_Harry… Nous voulons seulement t'aider, mais parler comme sa d'Hermione… Elle sait très bien, puisque ses parents sont moldues…_

_Ferme-là toi et tes habits en loque ! T'es mal placé pour parler p'tit roux. _S'écria le Survivant, un sourire quasi moqueur aux lèvres.

_Je voudrais bien finir Harry. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as, sans doute ne veux tu pas en parler, mais hurler comme tu le fais, hurler Voldemort tu n'en as pas le droit, pas devant les premières années. Certains et plusieurs d'entre eux ne savent pas ce qui se passe, ne savent pas ce que Voldemort préparent et tu devrais éviter d'en parler à Poudlard. Chacun de nous voulons finir cette année heureux et sans problème !_

_Ce que tu peux être rose bonbon… T'es petits discours ne m'intéresse pas, d'ailleurs j'en ai pratiquement oublié au complet ton dialogue. Donc, si tu voulais bien me lâcher que je puisse sortir du train, histoire de m'éloigner de vous deux…_

Hermione abaissa légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés, elle essayait d'aspirer l'aire froide qui survolait la porte entrouverte du train, aspirer un moment de silence et de réflexion aux paroles d'Harry. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne sa fureur, elle aurait espérer un peu plus de douceur de sa part, mais peut-être cela était-il trop demander… Trop demander pour une amitié qui avait durer si longtemps. La jeune Gryffondor relâcha soudainement son ami, le laissant adosser contre le mur du train et elle s'éloigna lentement, toujours le regard cacher derrière quelques mèches bouclées. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se posé contre ses hanches, une main frêle, mais tout de même chaleureuse.

Voyant la soudaine attention que Ron offrait à Hermione, une simple affection qui devait remonter le moral à l'être cher, mais qui dans leur cas n'était qu'un geste passif derrière leur voile de désir. Encore des cachotteries… Le Survivant éclata d'un fou rire, un rire d'enfant dans ce moment froid et sombre.

Regardez-vous tous les deux. Deux Gryffondor, deux préfets, deux adolescents… Vous êtes pitoyable à voir. Vous vous aimez et sa crève affreusement les yeux. Mais vous restez là, comme si vous n'étiez que de simple ami… ou de simple inconnue. Vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler, cette marque d'affection vous vous là jetez mutuellement… Mais tous les deux, vous vous en fouter. C'est dégoûtant… sa ME dégoûte, vos gaspiller de l'amour de cupidon!

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se cachait promptement dans la noirceur du wagon, tandis que Ron essayait désespérément de comprendre Harry Potter et non Harry…

_Pourquoi nous fais-tu tous ces reproches, qu'à ton fais ?_

_Rien justement et c'est ce qui est très décevant. Remarques, qu'un couple comme vous, les gens doivent avoir honte. _Le Survivant sembla pensif un court moment, un moment où ses deux amis étaient heureux d'un silence. _Réflexion faite, restez seulement amis. Sa ne gâcheras pas ma vie à Poudlard._

_Harry… _Souffla Hermione, la gorge noué de douleur devant un chagrin qui déchirait son cœur.

_Ferme-là… Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre t'es petits sermons. J'ai déjà les Dursdley, Malefoy et Rogue pour sa, alors ne viens pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Mais je peux comprendre que tu agisses ainsi, tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel comme les sorciers, tu n'es qu'une petite fille de Moldue, retourne d'où tu viens, tu ne manqueras à personne._

Furieux, Ron se dégagea brusquement d'Hermione et brandit son poing vers son « ami », mais la jeune fille le retint maladroitement avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise à la rentrée de Poudlard. Il était préfet, frapper un élève il ne le pouvait. Mais connaissant Ronald, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, d'ailleurs Hermione le sentait. Celle-ci s'était accrocher après le rouquin, refermant les poings de Ron vers son propre corps, garder son attaque pour lui, mais le rouquin se débattait furieusement.

Perdant conscience quelques secondes, perdant le contrôle de ses pensés, il oublia que ce n'était qu'une jeune fille qui le retenait et la repoussa férocement, près à frapper Harry de bon cœur. Harry Potter, lui qui était son ami depuis longue vie, depuis 7 ans déjà. Mais cette amitié semblait devenir aussi poussiéreuse que les pensées du Survivant.

_Tiens tiens, une bagarre. C'est plutôt pas mal. J'avoue que tu me fais un brave plaisir Weasley. Toi préfet et toi frapper un ami. T'inquiète, je ne dirais rien pendant les secondes où tu le frapperas mais après j'irai voir un professeur pour t'enlever de ta noble insigne._

Les murmures d'un mesquin blondinet firent le tour du wagon, pensant par chaque oreille de la petite troupe ici présente, ce qui eu pour effet de faire prendre conscience à son acte et Ron redoubla de vigilance à s'éloignant du Gryffondor qu'était son ami. Lorsque Malefoy croisa les bras contre son torse, que ses yeux fixèrent un moment ceux d'Harry et qui eu bonne mine de satisfaction, celui-ci regarda le rouquin se jeter vers Hermione qui semblait se sentir… très mal. Le Serpentard soupira, dessus de ne pas voir un acte de violence contre Potter et il n'avait pas envie de le faire par lui-même.

_Dis donc, tu aurais pu le finir ton travail. J'attends toujours de voir Potter pleurnicher._

_Malefoy Malefoy… Ce n'est pas avec les petits poings de Ron que je vais partir en pleurant. Mais si tu n'as pas d'inconvénient, je peux bien essayer de te défigurer ?_

_Tu pense pouvoir y arriver ? _Demanda Malefoy d'un rire ironique.

_J'en suis certains. Puisque durant les autres années j'ai pu remarquer que tu n'es qu'une sale mauviette qui se laisse bichonner par ses petits parents. Au fait, où sont tes gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle, tu connais ? Ceux que t'es parents paye pour rester avec toi. _Répliqua le Gryffondor aux cheveux jais.

C'était au tour de Malefoy de ressentir la colère et il ne se fit pas prier de le démontrer à Potter, cet insolent monstre orphelin! Draco plaqua sans bonne douceur le Gryffondor contre le mur, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et pris soin de serrer ses mains contre les poignets du jeune homme. Une sorte de processus sauvage qui fit moquer Harry.

_Tu comptes me foutre une raclé ou me violé ?_

_Te faire pleurer était ma première intention, mais te faire crier et te faire demander grâce est encore plus intéressant petit Potty…_

Le regard gris et légèrement argenté de Malefoy était toujours posté sur le Gryffondor, laissant y passé une faible lueur d'amusement ou de sauvagerie, c'était plutôt ce qu'Harry y percevait. Un regard gris border par un visage pâle et frêle, des cheveux blonds platine qui continuait de poussé, mais toujours aussi bien coiffés… Harry eut un faible sourire en coin lorsque Draco rapprocha son corps contre le sien, rapprocha sa tête contre la sienne, mais se dirigea lentement vers l'une de ses oreilles en prenant un bref parcourt où le souffle du Serpentard s'échappait sur le cou d'Harry. Une sensation bien forte, bien excitante…

_Potty… En tant que préfet tu ne me laisse pas grand choix…_

_Arrêter ! _S'écria Ron en aidant Hermione à se lever après ses étourdissements. _Malefoy, toi tu dégages et tu laisses Harry tranquille. _

Draco détourna la tête vers les deux jeunes « tourtereaux », histoire de faire une petite mise au point avec ceux-ci, sans tout de même détacher son sourire mi-arrogant mi-macabre.

_Tu pourrais te fermer Weasley ? J'essaie de t'aider en faisant pleurer Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais par ces fameuses insultes depuis 10 minutes ? Tu permets ?_

_Arrête, tu vas me faire rire Malefoy. _Répliqua Hermione, un regard noir vers le Serpentard, ne se souciant pas de ses yeux gris miroitant qui semblait ensorceler Harry. _C'est ce que tu voudrais bien. Te venger d'Harry. Alors ne vient pas me faire croire que tu comptes nous aider, surtout un minable Weasley et une simple sang-de-bourbe. N'est-ce pas t'es termes depuis la première année ?_

Marmonnant quelques jurons à lui-même, le Serpentard refit face à Potter une seconde fois, le voyant hausser un sourire des plus…. « Malefoy » qui lui parut. Un geste que Draco prit à bon cœur, mais les circonstances n'était pas très bonne pour abuser de ce geste et de le faire pleurer. Cela ira bien à une autre fois. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas que Pansy le vois en leur compagnie, quelle gaffe cela ferais !

Resserrant son étreinte contre le Gryffondor, lui qui semblait perler sa voix de quelques gémissements, Draco lui laissa une dernière chance de regard ses yeux gris, cacher par le voile et le repoussa sans plus.

_Je me dois de te reprendre une prochaine fois Potter, t'es petites limaces s'impatiente. Ils ont besoins que tu les sermonnes, comme tout à l'heure non ? Au fait, plus tu me laisseras distant, plus t'es cris seront perlé de douleur. _Marmonna le Serpentard d'un air pratiquement joyeux. Une première chez les Malefoy !

_Dray… le seul contacte que tu auras avec moi c'est lorsque tu viendras pleurnicher sur mes épaules, lorsque tu sauras que je suis plus important qu'un simple richissime comme toi._

Pendant un court moment, Malefoy se mit à rire, craignant que Harry ait perdu les pédales, qu'il avait du être oublié et souffrir comme un petit torchon dans le pays Moldue, il fronça les sourcils au dernier moment de cette allusion.

_Est-ce une menace ? _Renchérit Draco, les poings serrer.

_Non, c'est un fait « petite » Dray…_

Violemment, Harry flanqua un coup de genoux dans le ventre du Serpentard, ce qui eu pour bon effet de surprendre Draco, ses amis et lui-même par ce coup terriblement violent. Les yeux quasi exorbités par la surprise, le souffle court et à peine audible, Draco se replia sur lui-même en gémissant de douleur. Harry y était bravement allé de main forte. À croire que le taré de Potter venait d'entrée dans la cours des grands !

Le Survivant eu un énorme sourire aux lèvres, un sourire des plus joyeux et repris sa valise qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques minutes plus tôt avant de sortir de cet Enfer, sortir de ce wagon « maudit ». Mais sa démarche fut stopper promptement, lui laissant échapper un cri de rage et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui lui faisaient toujours face.

_Bien que ce ne soit Malefoy, ce qui me répugne de prendre pour lui… Moi et Ron devront signaler ton geste à McGonagall. Tu n'avais pas le droit de…_

_Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris ton pied ?_

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, elle ne se rabaisserait pas à Harry maintenant, pas pour ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui… Un inconnu. Ron quant à lui, eu un bref sourire aux lèvres en affirmant à Harry que c'était génial, bien que tous les trois eurent une fraction de seconde à croire que leur amitié venait de renoué, mais Hermione n'avait pas fini…

_Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! _Répondit-elle en flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes du rouquin. _Toi tu es préfet, alors soutiens tes responsabilités. Tandis qu'à toi Harry, donne-moi une raison de t'aider, une raison que notre amitié peux continuer._

_Encore ! Voilà le retour de Hermione, la fille la plus studieuse et la plus sérieuse de Poudlard… Quelqu'un de pitoyable et de vraiment inintéressant. Ne te demande pas pourquoi Krum t'as laissé, surtout que personne ne s'intéresse à toi…_

Ron aperçut une deuxième valise qui appartenait à Harry, sans doute l'avait-il oublié et c'était là un honneur pour le rouquin. Là prenant, il la laissa sur le sol boueux, arrosant le Survivant au passage.

_Je regrette, ton amitié ne vaut même plus la peine. Tu ne cesses de nous dénigrer, de nous poignarder dans le dos et comme tu ne veux rien savoir, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer…_

Se débattant avec sa deuxième valise avec laquelle il avait du mal à sortir de la boue, même que celle-ci s'était entremêler avec sa robe de sorcier et Harry commençait à ressentir le malheur de cette école. Il la détestait tant…

_Vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous voulez vraiment que je vous explique ? Peut-être que c'est seulement parce que je n'ai plus envie de venir à Poudlard. Parce qu'ici ce n'est que fardeau que j'ai du endurer pendant 7 ans…_

_Mais… Harry… Nous avons toujours été avec toi.. _Répliqua Hermione, le retour de sa douce voix.

_Non, l'été je suis, j'ai été et je serai toujours seul.._

_

* * *

_

Face à face sur les canapés rouges de la salle commune, face à face près du foyer, face à face dans le silence. Personne des deux ne voulaient parler, aucun n'avait le moral ce soir. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé à la sortie du train, ce qui était advenu de Harry… Leur amitié détruite, la souffrance, le changement… Tous les deux avaient bien essayer de résonner Harry, du moins de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais il s'était furieusement retourner contre eux. Comme s'il n'avait que cette envie de leur faire du mal, à savoir s'il avait pris son pied pendant ce moment. À la suite de l'intervention de leur ami, tous d'eux avaient du se présenter chez McGonagall et lui parler du comportement d'Harry. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas réussi, McGonagall avait éviter minutieusement la question. Pourquoi ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir, mais ils devaient faire quelques choses pour lui, ils devaient faire quelques choses à tout prix! Harry était leur ami non ?

Lâcha un soupir un après l'autre, Hermione se camoufla bien confortablement dans le canapé, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait toujours un point faible qui la titillait, un agacement qui la rongeait, la solution qui se cachait d'elle. Celle-ci leva un bref regard au rouquin, l'entendre parler n'était ce qu'elle demandait en cet instant.

_Tu crois qu'on a fait quelques choses de mal ? _Demanda Ron, croisant le regard de la jeune sorcière qui en ressentit une étrange chaleur et détourna subitement les yeux.

_Que veux-tu dire par « quelques choses de mal » ?_

_ET bien… Est-ce qu'on là déçu, est-ce qu'on la fait souffrir, est-ce qu'on la fait pleurer ? Là ton oublié ?_

Hermione afficha un léger sourire à ses lèvres, confiante de ce que Ron lui posait comme question, puisqu'elle en savait facilement la réponse, elle en était sûre et certaine.

_Non. Je suis certaine Ron. Nous avons toujours aidé Harry dans les endroits les plus difficiles, nous avons toujours accepté ses dilemmes et nous les avons toujours régler avec lui. Nous avons toujours été là pour lui. Il ne peut pas nous en vouloir pour ces choses._

Ron détourna la tête vers le fond de la salle commune, remarqua Harry qui était assied au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur, le paysage sombre. Dans cet élan calme, Ron pu constater que son ami était pensif, que son ami pouvait être désorienté par certains événements…

_Cet été…_

_Quoi ? _Demanda Hermione sans comprendre les mots de rouquin, sans doute trop épuiser pour faire le lien avec leur ami.

_Cet été, il a affirmer que nous étions pas avec lui._ Il a confirmer que nous l'avions oublié…

_Ron…_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Souviens-toi, nous étions tous les deux, chez toi lorsque nous lui avons écris des dizaines de lettres. Simplement pour le soutenir, simplement pour lui montrer notre amitié.

_Désoler…_

La préfète de Gryffondor se leva du canapé et vint s'asseoir au côté de son ami, levant les yeux vers lui avec un simple sourire en coin, un sourire porter par le réconfort. Durant les années, entre eux tout s'étaient déclencher affreusement vite. Hermione commençait à comprendre Ron, à le soutenir à son tour et à y passé le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Elle avait besoin de ce grand rouquin, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très rapide sur la détente, elle ne pouvait que le pardonner par son côté timide et quelque peut imbécile. La jeune sorcière l'appréciait tout simplement. Puis, les 3 dernières années furent plus rapprocher. Ron l'invitait à passé du temps chez lui, durant l'été et retrouver Harry sur le chemin de Traverse. Là où l'aventure du trio recommençait chaque fois…

Malgré tout leur différents, elle et Ron s'étaient lié une amitié et une affection plus solide. D'ailleurs, Harry, quelques heures plus tôt à pu le démontrer. Le silence à nouveau, le feu crépitait légèrement de son teint flamboyant en rapprochant plus que jamais les deux amis, une attente maintenant mutuelle entre eux.

_Ron… Je ne veux pas que notre amitié finisse de cette façon. Je ne veux pas renier Harry après toutes ses années…_

Le rouquin leva les yeux au-dessus des épaules de son amie, ses yeux verts brillaient sous la lueur des flammes, une sensation chaleureuse que la jeune fille ressentit dans ce regard. Puis, Ronald lui saisit les mains, sous le soubresaut d'Hermione à ce contacte.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si nous avons quelques différents, Harry est toujours notre ami._

_Mais, tout à l'heure… Ce que tu as dit à Harry, tu n'y pensais pas… non ?_

Ron eu un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_Bien sûr que non. _Lui murmura-t-il en voyant l'énorme soulagement de la préfète.

_Pour McGonagall, tu crois qu'elle va nous croire si on là rencontre une deuxième fois ?_

_Je n'en suis pas certains. Mais tu as vu tout à l'heure lorsqu'on lui a parler du comportement d'Harry, elle c'est aussitôt mise à parler des talents cachés de Dobby en ce qui concerne la cuisine._

_Certes, mais c'est peut-être difficile pour elle de savoir que le héros de Poudlard à un revirement soudain._

_Voilà encore la célébrité d'Harry. J'en ai vraiment assez de tout sa…_

Se leva sur ses pieds, Hermione attrapa la main du rouquin en le forçant à se lever à son tour et fit plusieurs pas vers le fond de la salle commune, ajoutant à quelques reprises aux élèves de première année encore debout qu'il était plutôt tard. Enfin arrivé contre la fenêtre, là où son angoisse enflammait son ventre. La préfète hésita un long moment, mais voyant que Ron ne disait rien, elle commença donc la « conversation »…

_Harry… On ne voulait pas t'infliger sa mais… McGonagall tiens à te voir demain._

_C'est quoi ? Une sorte d'excuse pitoyable ? _Répliqua le Survivant sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

Le rouquin croisa les bras en toisant son « ancien » ami.

_Si tu crois qu'on va s'excuser après ce que tu as prétendu dire, tu n'as qu'à…_

_Tu rêves ! Je ne vais jamais m'excuser à un pauvre taré comme toi !_

_Très bien ! Alors jette toi en bas de la fenêtre et le problème seras régler! _S'écria Ronald furieux.

Sous les rires ironiques du Survivant, Hermione en profita de ce moment pour frapper le rouquin dans les côtes et de lui faire ravaler sa salive. Tous d'eux n'étaient pas là pour ce chamailler alors que leur amitié était en pleine faille ! Reprenant une vois calme, la jeune sorcière inspira profondément et continua son laïus. Pas question de perdre la tête, elle ne voulait pas perdre définitivement Harry.

_Non, je ne vais pas m'excuser. Mais je tenais simplement à te prévenir, puisque c'est nous qui lui avons parler de tes gestes._

_C'est gentil de culpabiliser après m'avoir dénoncer ! _S'écria le sorcier aux cheveux jais, jetant un regard noir à son interlocutrice.

_Je ne culpabilise pas, tu te trompes complètement. Je cherche à comprendre ce qui t'arrive, je cherche à t'aider, parce que tu es mon ami… notre ami…_

_Tiens donc, ce n'était pas ce que le rouquin avouait tout à l'heure !_

_Harry… Pourquoi es-tu comme sa ? _Le supplia Hermione, complètement désespérer par cette nouvelle entrée à Poudlard.

D'un bond, Harry se jeta sur ses pieds face à ses deux amis, malheureusement il n'était pas aussi grand que le rouquin et cela lui causait un simple problème, mais il passerait. Tandis que tout trois se fixaient, il fronça les sourcils, un regard noir et quelques grognements. Un effet sur ses deux amis qu'il appréciait bien, non pour démontrer que c'était lui le meilleur, au contraire. Il voulait seulement passer pour la victime. Puisque c'était le cas.

_Durant mes années à Poudlard j'ai toujours souffert. Entrée ici pour moi c'était un fardeau, beaucoup plus que de rester chez les Dursdley. Revenir dans ce monde de la magie avec des gens qui se méfient de moi, qui me déteste et qui me persécute. Des gens qui se fiche complètement de moi en me dénigrant. Vous étiez ma seule famille ici avec Hagrid. Mais je n'avais pas ce ressentiment d'être joyeux et de vivre une vie merveilleusement pleine de bonté. Enfin, Sirius à entrée dans ma vie. C'était mon parrain. Je l'aimais tellement, il était là un second père, puisqu'il connaissait tout de James, me racontait tout. On se ressemblait tout simplement. D'ailleurs, il y a eu Lupin. Il m'a beaucoup aider et mon patronus je le détiens de son aide. J'étais enfin heureux pour de vrai… Mais tout à tombé si brutalement. _

_Harry…_

_Non ! Écoutez, simplement écoutez. Il y a deux ans j'ai perdu Sirius, il y a un an j'ai perdu Lupin. Tous ceux que j'aime son mort. Ceux qui content le plus pour moi, ma véritable famille restante. Ils sont morts… J'ai tout perdu, ma véritable raison de venir à Poudlard n'est que celle où Dumbledore peut m'apprendre, m'entraîner et me protéger. Mais cette année, qui seras la prochaine personne à qui je tiens le plus va mourir ?_

Le regard ruisselant, Harry détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre une dernière fois, sans réussir à regarder le visage de ses amis. Il en était simplement incapable. Puis, évita tout bonnement leur compassion et se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons, là où il espérait au moins passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et oublier cette dispute qui le torturait. Malgré ses paroles froides du wagon, malgré ses gestes, il tenait beaucoup à Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi était-il de cette façon avec eux en cette dernière année ? Harry avait peur de s'attacher, de lié une amitié aussi solide année en année, car il ne voulait pas les perdre à leur tour.

_Harry…_ Commença Hermione, les yeux ensevelis de perles limpides. _Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, crois-moi… _

_Non! Tu ne sais rien! Tu as des parents Moldues, des parents normaux ne connaissant pas la douleur de la magie, des parents dont Voldemort ne veux pas la peau! Tes parents ne vivent pas de calvaire commun à ceux des sorciers. Alors tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela fait d'être entièrement sorcier, entièrement pourchasser dans ce monde!_

Disparaissant dans le dortoir, Hermione se retourna vers Ron les larmes aux yeux et lui sauta dans les bras, ce cachant ainsi dans l'ourlet de son chandail.

_Hermione… Peut-être ne me croiras-tu pas, mais… Mon intuition me dit que Voldemort prends possession d'Harry…_ Dit-il. Mais ce ne fut que les derniers mots qu'Hermione entendit avant de sombrer dans les sanglots.

* * *

**À suivre...**

Vilà mon premier chapitre finis. J'espère pour vous que vous avez apprécier et le changement de Harry, sans doute direz-vous « Oh! Le mizant rebelle! » Mais c'est totalement voulu pour les autres chapitres loll Ou encore si sa part fort, bah désoler pour les âmes sensibles! Mdr

Entéka, je vous dit un gros merci d'avoir lu mon début de fic et ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes, car il y en a plein je sais… mais j'essaie tout de même de corriger avec Words même si c'est pas un résultat fameux! Loll

Donc heum… J'espère que vous lirez mes prochains chapitres et ne soyez pas trop indulgent avec moi, je ne fais que commencer à m'habituer à me taper des fics de HP mdr

Touka, à la prochaine dans le second chapitre! Je vous aime xXx

Dans le Prochain Chapitre -->

**Chapitre 2** : La Réalité est parfois difficile, alors que sont les rêves ?


	3. Chapter 2: Qui ne rêve pas, rêve douleur

**Harry Potter**

Faire preuve de Chasteté

**Yuyu'l'Ayu **

**Chapitre 2 : **La Réalité est parfois difficile, alors que sont les rêves ?

Les cheveux m'ouatent, dont la simple gouttelette de stress se permettait de se multiplié et de parcourir sa chevelure jais, de combattre avec ardeur la petite brise pour se laisser glisser sur la pointe de son front et d'y parcourir un visage crisper et froid. Continuant son chemin vers son nez légèrement adroit, puis passa sur ses lèvres rosées qui se remuèrent d'un léger spasme sûrement du à ses pensées. Elle se concentra maintenant vers le passage de sa gorge, là où sa peau en était plus vulnérable, plus sensible et le fit parcourir de frisson et elle disparut en dessous du pyjama de son porteur. Maintenant se fut au tour de ses mains, m'ouates étaient-elles, elles se resserrèrent contre les draps de son baldaquin, prenant soin de ne pas en perdre l'équilibre et de ne pas perdre cette sécurité.

Tremblant, son corps se remuaient faiblement de gauche à droite, puis, plus rapidement dans certains rebondissement. Il avait chaud, ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus trempés alors que lui était en sueur tout le long de son corps. Un certain frisson lui parcourut la nuque, partant de cette gouttelette limpide qui avait fait son chemin juste en dessous de son nombril. Les traits de son visage plus foncés, plus féroces se décortiquait à même sa peau et…

_Nooooooon! Non ! Noooon! Non! Je ne voulais pas… Non !_

Le jeune brunet se réveilla brusquement dans ses hurlements, rebondissant dans son lit en y envoyant les draps sur le sol ou à l'extrémité de son baldaquin. Il resta assis. Tant bien que mal essayait-il de pourchasser les images de son affreux rêve, mais il n'y parvint pas. Toutes ces affreuses « choses » restait bien encré dans sa tête comme s'il elle y était sagement assigné. Ouvrant les rideaux de son baldaquin, Harry prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et posa un regard à la ronde. Personne ne semblait avoir été réveiller par ses hurlements, même s'il aurait aimé quelques peu d'affection, Harry admit qu'il était en parfaite chicane ou à dire en parfaite « non-amitié » avec Ron, alors il se contenta de soupirer de soulagement.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le point sur l'horreur vécue, Harry se rembrunit lorsqu'il entendit Ron marmonner. Après courte réflexion, Ron parlait de chocolat, de sucette géante et des jumeaux… Il peut donc en déduire que ce n'était qu'un « rêve » pour son ex-ami lui aussi.

_Stupide imbécile de rouquin! Même ses rêves sont pitoyables à entendre. J'préfère de loin mes rêves diaboliques…_

Le Gryffondor se leva d'un coup de son lit, enfilant ses chaussures qui étaient toujours bien immobile au pied de son lit, sortit sa baguette lentement de son tiroir, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et prit la carte des Maraudeurs au passage.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Un petit objet, vraiment petit. Dans la paume de sa main, cet objet faisait sujet d'une simple bille. Mais pour commencer, elle n'en avait pas les même attraits. La petite « bille » d'Harry était bleu marine, une certaine couleur comme la nuit, d'ailleurs elle était plein d'étoile. Dans cette si petite chose, le Survivant avait cru y trouver la galaxie complète, mais ce n'était sans doute un de ses désirs simples de la vie. La tournant sur elle-même, Harry espérait en trouver une quelconque raison à se trouver dans son tiroir…

_Zonko…_

Le joueur de Quidditch soupira, c'était encore un des fameux produits de Zonko que Ron et Hermione avait eu bon loisir de lui apporter. Mais qui était l'imbécile des deux qui avait osé lui apporter une chose aussi ridicule ? Sûrement Ron, il n'y avait que lui. Le brunet regarda une dernière fois la petite « bille » d'où s'inscrivait en lettre simple « Zonko » mais assez lumineux… À l'instant, Harry aperçut de nouvelle lettres s'inscrire…

_Désoler, je cherche à te comprendre Harry. Hermione…_

Il jeta furieusement la bille dans le fond de son tiroir et le referma d'un coup sec.

_J'en ai marre de ses excuses! Elle ne sais faire que sa, sinon se taper Ron!_

Soudain, le fond de son tiroir se mit à hurler, des cris effroyables dont ses oreilles ne se sentaient que désarçonner. Mais Harry ne restas que très peu sur pied, regardant derrière lui, les baldaquins commençaient à s'ouvrir et le Gryffondor prit aussitôt la fuite en sortant du dortoir quatre à quatre. Pas question de se faire sermonner par des tarés de chambre en pyjama, surtout que Harry aurait tout fait foirer de son cauchemar. Il préférait y aller seul, comme la personne qu'il était réellement. Après tout, il ne voulait seulement qu'avoir le cœur net, même si la plupart du temps ses rêves étaient… prémonitoires.

_

* * *

_

_Merde! Pourquoi chaque fois que je veux sortir la nuit ce salaud de Rogue se met toujours dans mes pattes! Il ne peut pas dormir comme toute personne normale ? _Grommela Harry en tâtant la carte des Maraudeurs devant lui.

Bien que le Professeur Rogue n'était qu'à quelques couloirs de lui,il finirait par tomber sur lui. Puisque le seul couloir qui menait à Dumbledore se développait sur un quatre sens, c'est à dire celui d'où venait Rogue. ET ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait envie de parler avec cette vipère, d'ailleurs, il était trop frustrer pour réussir à parler civilement. Alors valait mieux éviter tout contacte avec les gens « détestables » Sondant les couloirs sur la carte, il cherchait un moyen de trouver une sortie convenable et exacte. Contourner les couloirs du deuxième étage serait un peu long, mais faisable… si ce n'était pas de Peeves qui gâchait sa route.

_J'en ai assez! Tout le monde ce promène dans ce château la nuit!_

Lorsque l'attrapeur de Gryffondor posa les yeux sur la carte, il pu apercevoir que Rogue n'était qu'à un seul couloir de lui, il devait donc faire vitre et…

_Saleté! McGonagall arrive par le couloir de Peeves…_ Harry referma la carte des Maraudeurs et l'enfila dans une de ses poches de pyjama, leva la voix vers sa baguette et l'agita._ Lumos !_

Celle-ci se vit aussitôt éteinte et le jeune homme parti en marche rapide dans le couloir opposé. Espérant que le bref coup d'œil qu'il est fait à la carte avant de la resserrer soit un succès concernant la panoplie de couloir dans ce château. Courant un peu plus rapidement, Harry passa aussitôt dans un couloir qui se trouvait à sa gauche et le longea le plus vite possible. Mais sa fuite pris fin. Le jeune sorcier venait de heurter un corps droit devant lui, un corps qui lui semblait très familier, à tel point qu'il en sortie sa baguette pour figer ce serpent…

_Heum heum… M. Potter, il est tard je crois. Alors que fait un étudiant en dehors des limites de sortie?_

Soulager, le brunet eu un bref sourire avant de cacher sa baguette contre son pyjama et de faire face au professeur.

_Je… Désoler Professeur McGonagall, je… je… Voulais allez aux toilettes._

_Les toilettes sont au premier étage si je ne me souviens bien, pourquoi te trouverais-tu au second ?_

_Je me suis perdu… Vous savez, quand il fait noir je ne sais pas où je vais dans tous ces couloirs._

_M. Potter, Savez-vous que votre baguette peut contenir le sortilège Lumos ? _le Professeur posa un regard rapide vers la baguette d'Harry, ensuite vers le jeune homme attendant une réponse de sa part. Une réponse toutefois convenable.

_Je…_ _j'ai cru que vous étiez une créature… lorsque je vous ai bousculer._

Marmonna le brunet en détournant le regard vers le restant du couloir, là où il perçut un Rogue à son extrémité. Voyant la forme de son visage, Harry put déduire que Rogue était choquer de ne pas l'avoir « attraper » avant sa directrice de maison. Celui-ci fit un faible sourire moqueur avant de voir le Professeur en robe noir s'éclipser du couloir. Tandis qu'à McGonagall, il n'avait pas très hâte de savoir son « horrible » punition.

_Potter, je vous trouve en délits avec une baguette à la main en dehors des heures de sommeil. Pour moi, cela mérite une retenue. J'espère vous voir demain soir. _Répondit la vieille dame.

Restant bien droit, il allait la saluer à la bonne manière, mais celle-ci se permis de se retourner.

_Si vous voulez avoir un meilleur mobile pour les prochaines fois, pensé-y à l'avance Potter. Sur ce, Bonne nuit et je ferai le tour, histoire d'être sûr que vous retournerez au dortoir._

_C'est sa… Essaie toujours pauvre cloche… _Murmura le sorcier d'un air moqueur.

Le brunet regarda le professeur quitter, resserra sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et en ressortie la carte des maraudeurs. Il la sonda quelques instants et se rembrunit.

_Mince! Je me suis éloigner encore plus. Grrr! J'ai pas que sa à faire me promener la nuit! Pourquoi Dumbledore à fait un château aussi immense…_

_On prétend suivre l'ordre d'un professeur et de rester à flâner dans les couloirs ? Digne de M. Potter, vraiment je vous donne le chapeau._

Harry secoua la carte avec rage et l'enfila dans son pantalon. Il aurait du être plus vigilant que sa! Maintenant s'était au tour de Rogue de s'éterniser sur lui, l'année commençait vraiment sur un ton horrible! Décidément le Gryffondor commençait à croire qu'il aurait du rester chez les Dursdley, bien que ceux-ci lui aurait privé d'école cela aurait été magnifique. Surtout que les voisins auraient cru que s'était un enfant martyre, l'aide social serait arrivée et bye bye maison de cinglé!

Sur cette note pensive, le jeune homme ne put que s'écrouler de rire, mais la voix sanglante du serpent retentit à ses oreilles comme un mince cillement vorace. Quelque chose qui rappelait bien à Harry celle de Voldemort…

_Hum, il y a un problème Professeur ? _Demanda le sorcier d'un air imprévu en se retournant vers son supérieur, bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie de le fesser.

_Vous m'écoutez lorsque je vous parle ou vous ne faites qu'ignorer les professeurs ? Vous vous croyez peut-être intéressant en brisant plusieurs règles de cette enceinte. Je vous signal que vous n'êtes pas un hors la loi et encore moins un bandit._

_C'est sa, alors qu'est-ce que je sui ?_ Répliqua Harry hargneux et plein de défis.

_Surveillez vote langage Potter! Déjà que je ne me retiendrais pas pour vous faire…_

_Regretter ce que j'ai fait à Malefoy ? Pitié, ce n'était qu'un plaisir pour moi de lui donner une bonne raclé. Mais dites-moi, il a pleurer sur votre épaule ? _Le Gryffondor se remit en éclat de rire en se retenant le ventre, près à fondre en larmes. _J'imagine trop le petit Malefouille qui…_

Brutalement, le Professeur Rogue sortie sa baguette de sa robe noire et la pointa vers le Gryffondor, une lueur noir qui semblait faire briller ses yeux sombres bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Même Harry pouvait ressentir les veines de Rogue palpiter sur son corps et son cœur battre la chamade… Rogue était enfin en pleine rage contre lui et ce n'était que le début de l'amusement du jeune garçon. Tandis que celui-ci resta bien droit, bien froid et toujours dans des paroles délirantes.

_Je vous interdis de parler de cette façon face à un de vos supérieurs! Vous dénigrer un élève de cette enceinte, un élève sous le toit de ma maison et vous vous cambrer de rire. Votre insolence n'a donc aucune limite à 17 ans ? À croire que James vous a tendu ses gênes tout au long de votre séjour ici._

_C'est normal, je suis son fils. Alors je dois bien avoir quelque ressemblance avec lui… Tandis que vous… je peux bien vous faire ce qu'il vous faisait, c'est facile quand je peux voir votre enfance dans la pensine…_

_Fermé-là! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre mon passé et cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas Potter! Si vous ne cesser pas votre comportement maintenant je vais reparler de votre programme à…_

_Dumbledore ?_ Coupa le sorcier aux cheveux jais. _Comment pourriez-vous ?Je sais très bien que la seule chose qui vous ferais le plus plaisir c'est de m'attaquer avec votre minable baguette… C'est le moment approprié non ?_

Pour la première fois durant toutes ces années d'existence dans cette école, Harry n'avait jamais aussi confiant ou sûre de lui. Il avait acquis une certaine assurance en lui, une qualité qui effrayait tant bien que mal le professeur Rogue. Est-ce que Harry avait enfin le dessus sur cette bestiole ? Il ne demandait bien que sa. Et puis, il serait enfin débarrasser du cours de potion non? C'était tout de même tentant. Un duel la nuit, un duel contre un adversaire de taille, un duel contre un professeur… contre Severus Rogue. Le Gryffondor haussa un sourire, un geste qui eu pour fait de déconcerté son interlocuteur

_Bon, j'ai une tâche à accomplir, alors hum… Aurevoir! _Le Survivant lui fit un bref signe de la main, saisit sa baguette bien droite et l'agita contre le Professeur Severus. _Experlliarmus! _

Voilà que Rogue venait de prendre son envole à travers le couloir sombre, traversant ainsi quelques mètres et se frappa brutalement contre le mur, renversant à l'occasion plusieurs cadre sur l'impact. Un effet géant dont Harry fut totalement satisfait. L'envol de Rogue, les hurlements de Rogue et les hurlements de jurons des cadres. Un parfait bonheur pour lui d'avoir toucher un si grand but en cette soirée.

Le Gryffondor ricana en traversant le couloir et ne put qu'entendre les quelques menaces mélanger de quelques jurons de la part du professeur. Comme si le brunet se ferais expulser! Il était bien trop important pour se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, après tout, c'était bien lui le super héros des sorciers. On peut dire que le Gryffondor était très fier de son coup et à recommencer sans modération. Contournant les dernières « intersections » de couloir, Harry vit juste au fond la grande statue de Dumbledore. Toujours cette bonne vieille statue de pierre portant la forme d'un phénix.

Même ce vieux fou ne change pas ses horizons. Pressant le pas sous quelques mouvements gambader, le sorcier aux cheveux jais siffla quelques airs vieillots mais bien connus dans ce monde de magie. Entre autre, les petites chorales des premières aux quatrièmes années… Tout de même flippant, mais Harry n'avait rien d'autre à siffler.

_Tu as aimé ? Tu as pris ton pied j'espère?_

Le Survivant stoppa aussitôt toute démarche en se retournant vers cette voix toujours aussi fatidique et combien ennuyeuse en cette nuit pleine de désespoir pour le « fidèle » sorcier au cœur d'or.

_Encore toi. Ca ne t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure ?_

_Non. Enfin… sur le coup j'ai cru à un attachement de ta part, quelque peut répugnant. _Répliqua Malefoy solennellement.

_Tu ne devrais pas être si heureux, car contrairement à une marque d'affection c'était plutôt pour te faire pleurer, te défigurer quoi._ _Tu sais pas combien de temps j'attends de te battre!_ Lui répondit Harry de manière toutefois rêveuse derrière son ton un ne peu plus sec.

_Hé oh? Si tu contait me défigurer, les coups c'est plus haut que le ventre!_

Le Gryffondor se rembrunit en croisant les bras.

_Ce que tu peux gâcher ma joie!_

_Et dire que tu ne connais pas encore les Malefoy, t'es vraiment sûre que tu me détestes ?_

_Tu rêves! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, je te ferai la même chose que ton protecteur vampire. _Ricana le Survivant, jouant avec l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, toujours près à l'utiliser en cas de force. Mais avec Malefoy, c'était absolument sûre et certains que sa finirais par-là.

À ce moment, Harry lui fit part d'une simple grimace quelque peu enfantine en y sortant la langue et se tourna de dos en continuant son chemin. Il avait assez perdu de temps, simplement à cause d'un stupide rêve… cauchemar dont il avait cru réalité et tout le monde souhaitait l'en empêcher! Enfin, il le voyait de cette façon. Dire qu'il n'était que 11h45, toujours la même saloperie de journée qui durait une éternité pour lui.

Dire qu'Harry avait pu rester ici pendant 7 ans maintenant… Il était vraiment courageux… ou n'avait-il pas d'autre choix que de celui-là.

Plus le brunet réfléchissait, plus le brunet pensait et ses pensés lui donnait certaines migraines, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était la fin. La dernière année. Sentant sa cicatrice lui brûler, il se frappa douloureusement le front et cessa tout mouvement, sa baguette retourna dans sa poche et il s'accroupit contre le mur quelques secondes. Le Gryffondor ressentait à nouveau cette douleur, celle de Voldemort. Pourquoi ici, Voldemort ne se trouvait pourtant pas en ces lieux.

_Tu penses peut-être quant te sauvant tu vas filé notre discussion, mais elle n'est pas finie Potty. _

_Hein… Quoi ? Potty ? Qui est Potty…_

Abaissant légèrement la tête de côté, haussant un sourcil et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Draco semblait très curieux à ce qu'Harry ressentait présentement. Il était clair que celui-ci ne filait pas et qu'il était en pleine défaillance psychologique! Bien que Malefoy doit trouver ce moment affreusement nostalgique, il était plutôt désorienté à son tour.

_Potter, tu es sûre que sa va ? _Demanda le Serpentard d'un ton assez perplexe et perdu par les événements.

_Je… je… Que fais-tu ici… Pourquoi tu me parles, il fait noir…_

_Nous avions une discussion privée je te ferais remarquer. Et tout d'un coup tu es venu toute moue et tout flasque…_

_Hein ?… Quoi ?_

_Bon, t'as besoin de remontant je t'emmène. _Répliqua Draco en soupirant.

Lorsque le Serpentard posa la main sur le bras du Gryffondor, celui-ci eu un spasme qui le recouvrit tout le long de son corps, perdant son équilibre une fraction de seconde où Draco s'était accrocher au jeune homme pour le soutenir. Mais Harry qui n'était pas revenu à la réalité, repoussa violemment le blondinet qui vacilla légèrement vers l'arrière et le Survivant empoigna sa baguette comme ultime défense, regardant Draco qu'il voyait bientôt en triple.

_Ne me touche pas! Tu es… tu es répugnant, méchant… affreux et mesquin. Tu me fais peur! Recule-toi!_ Bafouilla le brunet en s'adossant contre le mur.

Les yeux gris miroitant de Malefoy se détournèrent du brunet qui celui-ci ne prenait à peine conscience de ses paroles, malgré tout, Draco en était tout de même blesser. Car non seulement Harry était dans un délire et que Draco devait s'occuper de lui, mais les paroles de celui-ci semblait bien lucide.

_Je ne veux rien te faire… enfin, à ce que tu penses que je pourrais te faire et sérieusement je ne veux rien savoir. Tu es complètement craquer et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des conneries version Potter paranoïaque._ Par contre, le sorcier aux cheveux jais ne semblait pas vouloir rabaisser sa baguette, tâche qui se dirait plus compliqué. _Je tiens seulement à t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quoi que tu veuilles faire cette nuit, c'est raté._

Une nouvelle fois Draco tenta d'approcher son interlocuteur, comme s'il avait fait sa toute sa vie, il laissa ses lèvres passées quelques murmures, ses bras bien sages et ses pas perler de douceur s'avançait vers lui. Puis, le Serpentard fut assez près pour lever une main vers le visage d'Harry, plus concrètement sa joue dont il prit un certain plaisir à effleurer plusieurs fois. Un succès tout de même énorme chez le brunet qui ne se débattait plus. Lorsque ce fut un moment propice pour Draco, celui-ci approcha nonchalamment ses lèvres rosées contre celle d'Harry, tout de même sous les pulsions et sa migraine.

Ressentant l'odeur de la peau quelque peu bronzé du sorcier, la douceur de son visage et la chaleur corporelle de son corps, sans compter sa respiration haletante dont Malefoy n'avait qu'une envie de dévorer… C'était plus fort que lui, une extase si près de lui dont toute sensation pouvait se mêler entre désir et mélancolie. Pourquoi ressentait-il sa maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il des émotions qui l'obligeait à faire ce geste à la personne la plus détestable qui n'est jamais aimé… Ses yeux fermés, Draco posa enfin ses lèvres contre celle du Gryffondor, approchant son corps m'ouates en dessus de sa toge de Serpentard contre les formes du brunet et y déposa une seconde main cachottière sur la taille du Survivant.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'embrassèrent, pourtant, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre conscience de ce qu'il faisait ou de qui le faisait. Mais il sentait un intense chaleur brûler ses petites lèvres crisper qu'il essayait de mordiller lui-même, mais cet « inconnu » l'en empêchait par ses propres va et vient de baisé, À ce moment, le Gryffondor crut défaillir devant lui, mais il résista malencontreusement à cette tentation et sur le point de goûter l'extase du souffle de son complice, le baisé prit fin voracement…

La baguette d'Harry s'écroula sur le sol, ses mains avaient rejoint le torse de son « adversaire » et ses yeux ne voulaient s'ouvrir… Rabattant maladroitement son genou vers l'entrejambe du Serpentard qui gémit légèrement à ce contacte, le Survivant prit une grande et dernière respiration…

_Ma baguette…_ Répondit Harry en entendant un bruit de fracas en dessous de son pied.

_Potter ?_

Le Gryffondor s'écroula sur le sol, tombant aussitôt dans l'inconscience dont Draco en échappa la main de son partenaire qui venait de céder aux tremblements de son pauvre corps… Aux spasmes des plus torride dont Harry n'avait plus se permettre…

_Potter! Potter! … Potter!_

Malefoy s'agenouilla auprès de lui, passant une main contre son front et longeant la cicatrice du garçon aux cheveux jais…

_Aïe! Ta cicatrice est vachement brûlante… elle est…_ Draco fronça les sourcils devant un sorcier inconscient à ses pieds dont la cicatrice était camoufler derrière un liquide pourpre…

**

* * *

**

**À Suivre…**

C'est bon pour le chapitre 2, il est afficher! Hum… Faut pas s'inquiéter, je ne suis pas dans une passe de sadique mdr! Mais je me suis fais un plaisir d'un Harry mesquin qui donne un bon coup à Rogue! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécier ? Oo loll

Touka, j'espère la même chose pour mon deuxième chapitre, c'est que vous avez aimé! Au moins, je voudrais que cette fic fonctionne mieux que mes autres

Mais ne vous gênez pas à me dire des p'tits messages, ca me ferait un immense plaisir! Je vous assure Et puis, des reviews c'est tout de même encourageant, car on vois à quel point nos fics sont bien Ne vous inquiéter, c'est pas moi qui va mettre ma fic dans génial… enfin, sa dépend de vous

Ah! Je bûche toujours aussi fort pour les fautes, alors pas être mizant avec moi!

Bon bah… Bisous! XXx

Yuyu – Je vous fais gros calin et à… heu.. prochain chapitre! ( Wouah, deux chapitres en une soirée! Mdr )

Dans le prochain chapitre -->

**Chapitre 3 : **Élucider ce mystère, ca tombe à l'eau!


	4. Chapter 3: Le mystère est tombé à l'eau

**Harry Potter**

Faire preuve de Chasteté

**Yuyu'l'Ayu**

**Chapitre 3 : **Élucider ce mystère, ça tombe à l'eau!

_Nooooooooooon! Nooooooooooon!_

Accablé par le trop de pensée douloureuse, souffrant de toute cette chaleur qui amplifiait sa température et enfin tous ses tremblements incompréhensibles qui s'entrechoquaient à ses gémissements le réveilla, de nouveau. Sa cicatrice renouvelait encore une fois d'une forte migraine pesante, dont Harry aurait crut que son cerveau exploserait, comme autrefois… Certes, il avait ressenti cette douleur dans la pensée, lors de ses cauchemars qui s'étaient révélé prémonitoire. À cette fin, Dumbledore avait demander au Professeur Rogue son entraînement « d'esprit » pour pouvoir fuir les pensées de Voldemort qui s'était reliés à lui. Malencontreusement, le simple fait d'avoir eu de la pitié pour ce répugnant Serpentard, de savoir à quel point James, son propre père torturait ce pauvre garçon…

Mais il n'avait pu comprendre Snape, car celui-ci avait fait abattre toute relation de compréhension sur-le-champ,

Repensant à ces quelques petits accrochages du passé, le Gryffondor sentait sa douleur se dissiper peu à peu et son comportement cesser toutes ces impressions, ces émotions qui se mélangeaient dans une affreuse cacophonie. Le Survivant attrapa ses lunettes de sur sa table de chevet et essaya légèrement de se relever pour s'asseoir à même son lit, mais…

_Argh ! Aaaaah! Aaaoooh, aïe!_

_Allons M. Potter, ne vous lamentez pas de cette façon, vous allez faire fuir les blesser de l'infirmerie. _S'écria Pomfresh en accourant aux gémissements « sauvage » du Gryffondor.

Harry ne broncha pas. L'infirmerie ? Il était vraiment à l'infirmerie ? Pomfresh secoua un peu son oreiller et rabattait plusieurs draps contre son interlocuteur qui lui pouvait à peine respirer sous toutes ces couvertures qui l'emmitouflaient. Soudain, sa côte se remis à lui faire lâcher un hurlement, elle semblait se déchirer en lui comme lorsqu'une plais n'est que trop profonde et que l'on y pénètre un couteau afin d'accéder à une certaine jouissance obscène.

_Vous êtes sûre que je suis à l'infirmerie ? _Demanda Harry totalement endormie et à peine ses yeux voulaient-ils s'ouvrir.

_Mon cher enfant, si vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous vous situez au dernier étage en compagnie de nombreux agonisants, je remercie le ciel que M. Malefoy vous est ramener! Vous ne filez certainement pas bien alors rester tranquille!_ Répondit-elle d'un ton brusque en secouant le jeune sorcier qui se débattait de son lit.

_Je ne suis pas un enfant! _Hurla le Gryffondor, comme si ces paroles valaient la peine de hurler et de se faire souffrir de nouveau.

Le Survivant cessa promptement toute bagarre nappée de draps avec Pomfresh, c'était plutôt inutile tandis que lui n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme. Malgré qu'il aimait bien enrager tout les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard, surtout les élèves. C'était marrant pour lui, Harry se croyait parfaitement la petite ou plutôt, la grande terreur de Poudlard. Aurait-il surpasser les Serpentard? Même Malefoy ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire quelque peu enjôleur et pervers… L'infirmière céda aussitôt et s'éloigna du lit d'Harry, elle prenait la fuite vers de nouveau blesser. Il n'était qu'à sa deuxième journée pour une nouvelle année et il se sentait déjà planer par toute cette bagarre fournis dans cette école!

Regardant de gauche à droite, le Gryffondor remarqua rapidement qu'il était bel et bien dans l'infirmerie de l'école, comme chaque année. Il y avait encore quelques lits vides immaculé de simples draps blancs à peine froisser, de deux Serdaigle qui se tournaient le dos, d'une jeune fille de première totalement empailler de pansement la tête au pied et…

_Harry! Tu te retrouves encore à l'infirmerie. _S'écria Neville Longdubat avec quelques gloussements qui eu pour trouver cette situation « amusante »

_Ça l'air que ca ressemble à sa. Tu sais, on est pas toujours aussi « chanceux » que toi. _Répliqua Harry amèrement, même sous les reproches de Pomfresh à faire attention à son langage.

Neville resta perplexe, lui chanceux? Harry délirait vraiment! Le jeune Gryffondor toujours aussi perdu dans sa tête que moralement, évita soigneusement la réponse comme s'il était un simple fils de riche pouvant tout ce permettre d'un air hautain et snobe nimbé d'un sourire.

_Tu as grandement besoin d'aide Harry, car je n'ai jamais vraiment été très chanceux, sûre de moi-même. D'ailleurs, je suis ici par cause des Serpentard. Ils m'ont fait un sale coup en me jetant un certain produit mauve et visqueux, sans doute un truc de Rogue et me voilà recouvert de plaque rouge et je ne peux plus bouger._

_Vraiment ?_ Fit le Survivant d'un air narquois. _Quel ironie du sort! Je compatie totalement._

Sur ce final sarcastique, Longdubat se permis harmonieusement d'oublié cette remarque qui devait venir d'un Harry tout simplement inconscient… Malgré les dires de Ron et Hermione, Harry n'en était pas du tout coupable.

_Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ?_

_hum…_

À vrai dire, Harry ne le savait même pas lui-même. Là seule chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était son rêve. Son rêve qui s'était reproduit cette nuit encore une fois, pourtant, tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas promener dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas attaquer le professeur Rogue et… Draco… Rien ne s'était passé, il ne l'avait pas vue. Mais le sorcier aux cheveux jais resta tout de même soucieux à ce cauchemar. Comment était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie, alors que ce n'était qu'une simple illusion où il s'était évanouie? Pour le moment, il n'espérait que ce n'était pas prémonitoire, histoire de ne pas avoir de problème avec Rogue…

Détournant la tête vers un Neville de plaque rouge qui le démangeait, le Survivant aspira profondément l'air quelque peu sèche de l'infirmerie et ferma les yeux.

_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui manque de mémoire! _Gloussa Neville.

_Encore des mots stupides et un imbécile infirme!_ Cria Harry, de nouveau en pleine fureur.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu …_

L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ne lui laissa aucun répit pour répliquer une phrase pitoyable, que Longdubat reçu un oreiller par la tête, des draps pour l'emmitoufler et une lampe qui disposait sur la table de chevet d'Harry et fut fier de l'envoyer s'abattre sur son interlocuteur dont il détestait toute conversation.

_Espèce d'innocent! Espèce de connard! Espèce de saleté d'infirme! Pauvre taré! Saleté de…_

_S'il vous plais! Ne vous moquez pas d'un élève sur ce ton! Si vous ne cessez pas à l'instant je vous fait honneur d'une sublime seringue pour avoir le calme! _Répliqua l'infirmière Pomfresh qui était de retour vers le lit de Neville et l'aida à se débarrasser de toutes ces objets qui l'étouffait.

_Aaah!_ J'avais oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas se débattre… Ricana le Gryffondor sous un air agace.

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard noir avant de repartir étendre les draps sur le propre lit du Survivant et elle rapporta quelques instants plus tard une fiole à Neville. S'ouate, un objet qui devrait servir à guérir Longdubat, mais même en guérison le pauvre n'a pas vraiment de chance.

_Vous avez dit tout à l'heure, qui est venue me porter ici ?_

_Malefoy bien sûr. _

_Quoi? Cette espèce de… _Sous l'air réprobateur de l'infirmière, le jeune sorcier se tue. _Et pourquoi lui ?_

_Sans doute qu'il avait bonne foi. Ce ne sont pas tous les Malefoy qui perpétue la mauvaise nouvelle. _Sermonna-t-elle en défense du Serpentard qui venait de pénétrer l'infirmerie.

_C'est sa, faites moi dont rire!_

_M. Potter, une infirmière n'as pas le temps de rire. Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même des explications._

_JAMAIS! Pas avec ce…_

_Je vais tout de même t'en fournir… Potter._ Ajouta le grand Serpentard aux cheveux blonds en avançant vers le lit d'Harry, le regard glacé et un visage froid.

À ces mots, Pomfresh délaissa le Survivant sous un radieux sourire, un sourire qui lui parut soit hypocrite ou de bonne fois. Draco approcha de plus près le sorcier aux cheveux jais, toujours dans son pyjama bleu où le Serpentard fut envahi d'un court sentiment de désir… Ses yeux gris rivés sur le brunet, lui qui détourna la tête à la suite de ce geste. Le blondinet s'arrêta au pied de son lit et savoura le silence entre lui et son interlocuteur. Un silence bien doux sans mépris…

_Je suis là pour t'expliquer ce qui sait passer et contrairement à ce que tu vas prétendre, je ne vais pas mentir malgré mon statut de Serpentard._

_C'est sa, moque toi! Tu as toujours cette partie de Malefoy qui rôde en toi ou peut-être celle des mangemorts qui sait?_

_M. Potter! Pas de paroles comme ceci dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, vous ne pouvez hurler ce nom et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ici. _S'écria Pomfresh en regardant sévèrement Harry et c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyais cette femme aussi sombre…

Celui-ci lui fit une « magnifique » grimace lorsque l'infirmière se retourna de dos, mais ne laissa pas cette ouverture trop longue, le Survivant se souvenait bien de son « rêve » et ci c'était prémonitoire, il ne tenait pas à ce que ce répugnant Serpentard lui avale encore les amidales… Chose que même en pensée pouvait le rendre malade. Soutenant à peine le regard d'Harry qui l'ignorait de nouveau, Draco ferma les quelques rideaux autour du lit du Gryffondor, ne demandant que l'intimité et ce geste fut mauvaise surprise sur le brunet.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux m'attaquer c'est sa!_

_Potter…_

_Toi et tes Serpentard êtes tous des maniaques!_

_Potter… POTTY! _Enfin, Malefoy avait l'attention snobinarde de son interlocuteur brun. _Je ferme les rideaux puisque Pomfresh ne veux pas être déranger et nous saurons plus intime pour parler._

_Toi parler ? _Le Gryffondor commença à ricaner, mais fut pris d'une intense douleur aux côtes.

_Je te promets, je fais cette promesse de seulement parler et dire la vériter._ Grinça le blondinet entre ses dents. Comme si cette promesse était si dure à donner, comme s'il avait du passé sur son égaux ou encore sa propre volonté.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas encore posé les yeux sur le Serpentard, il n'avait pas cette envie non plus. Le simple fait qu'il soit près de lui, ici, dans son petit espace de cette misérable infirmerie c'était l'horreur. S'il pouvait bouger ses membres sans douleur, il lui aurait bien sauter à la gorge… Simplement la gorge. Harry n'avait qu'à espérer que la discussion serait courte et sans embûche. Le jeune sorcier croisa les bras, plissa les yeux et se redressa sévèrement vers le Serpentard qui lui ne manquait que de glousser devant cet « air »

_D'accord, dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait et dégage._

_Ce que je t'ai fait? T'es vraiment une espèce de sale hypocrite qui se prends pour la victime! Tu ne changeras jamais d'attitude ? C'est vraiment…_

_On avait pas convenue que c'était simplement sur le pourquoi que je me trouve à l'infirmerie? Je sens bien cette partie de Malefoy remonter…_

_D'accord! Ferme-là, j'explique._

Le jeune brunet grommela, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de sa présence il faudrait qu'il se taise en plus de tout sa ? En plus de ses affreuses douleurs… Le Gryffondor regarda gentiment le mur pendant que le blondinet lui expliquer, enfin, une certaine façon de l'ignorer quoi. Draco croisa les bras contre son torse et fit mine d'ignorer ce comportement « snobe »

_Pour commencer, tu as envoyer le directeur de ma maison contre le mur, ensuite tu t'es effarouché comme un petit chaton alors que je venais te donner une petite leçon et tu es tombé inconscient… Après que je t'ai em…_

_STOP! STOP STOP! Je ne veux pas entendre ce passage, OKAY?_

_Pourtant, il va falloir mettre cette mise au point là-dessus._ Répliqua Malefoy parlant devant un « mur » d'acier.

Harry ferma rapidement les yeux et se jeta sur le côté de son lit, rabattant ses mains sur ses oreilles comme un petit enfant avec ses caprices. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de lui, déjà que tout ce que Malefoy venait de lui radoter était bel et bien le truc de son cauchemar. C'était impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas… Il n'avait pu aller à la fin de son cauchemar, il n'avait put élucider son mystère… Dumbledore serait mort? Harry ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait plus y penser. Encore trop de souffrance pour lui, tout ça devait suffire. Malgré les gestes distants du Gryffondor, Draco s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son interlocuteur. Gardant ses mains contre lui, pour lui, le blondinet ne ferait pas la même bêtise que l'autre soir. Déjà que Pansy était furieuse contre lui pour avoir « aider » un « ennemi »

_Tu mens. C'est faux, je n'ai pas attaquer Rogue et tu n'es pas venu me voir. Tu dis n'importe quoi. _Sanglota le brunet.

_Non, c'est un fait._

Encore ces fameuses paroles, cela n'avait pas servie de leçon à cet hypocrite de Serpentard l'autre jour, cela ne lui avait pas été encore assez douloureux? Saleté de fait, il y avait juste sa ici. Resserrant les draps blancs de son lit, la gorge sèche fit répandre sa voix maintenant rauque à travers les rideaux.

_Dégage, je n'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moi que tu me parles. À ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas amis alors éloigne-toi de moi et fou moi la paix. _Grogna Harry, admettant à peine la douceur qui se débattait en lui.

_Comme tu veux. Mais sache une chose, les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. Par cause que Rogue est à Ste-Mangouste et que quelques élèves sont à l'infirmerie. ET, hum… si tu te sent si mal, c'est que… je t'ai échapper dans les escaliers alors que je t'emmenais ici._

_QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT?_

Hurla le sorcier en se redressant promptement sur lui-même, d'une telle force que Draco se releva sur pied dans un soubresaut. Seulement en voyant le visage pourpre du Gryffondor, la colère venait de céder à toute abstinence. Celui-ci chercha dans les poches de son pyjama, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et enfin en-dessous des draps éparpiller pour retrouver une soit disante baguette noire perdu, mais ce ne fut aucune chance. Comment Harry pourrait-il lui faire payé ce que Malefoy lui avait fait?

_Tu vas regretter de m'avoir tirer en bas des escaliers! Tu es un vrai salaud de t'en prendre à des inconscients! _Cria le brunet, complètement hors de lui après ces aveux.

_Je ne t'ai pas tiré, je t'ai échapper! _Repris Draco désespérer.

_JAMAIS! J'ai appris que peu importe la situation où tu te trouves, un Malefoy profites toujours de sa vengeance!_

Malefoy resta muet, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. Il recula de quelques pas, afin de ne pas être sous la porter des pieds du Survivant.

_C'est ce que tu penses de moi?_

_Hé oh? Le Serpentard, c'est ce que tu es!_ Fit Harry d'un geste sec et brutale qui devait signifier le départ de son interlocuteur.

Draco ignora le sorcier, mais ce qui était très difficile pour lui après ce choc, c'était bien de ne pas croire des paroles aussi lucide que dit. Il ne voyait aucune autre solution de détourner la tête, accablé par la douleur de son cœur. Mais il était un Malefoy, il resterait fort, il n'aurait aucune faiblesse provenant des émotions et resterait hypocrite sans plus dire un salaud… C'était bien ce qu'il était, selon Harry.

Avant de te laissé dans ta solitude que tu sembles merveilleusement bien apprécier, la baguette que tu as écraser n'était pas la tienne. C'était la mienne et…

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser!_ Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi, puisque têtue et imbécile comme toi, tu ne le ferais pas. D'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas de tes excuses tu es si pitoyable et lamentable sur ton sort, que tu ne fais que pitié à voir. Pour finir et te foutre la paix, je t'ai garder ta baguette, Potter._

Sur ses derniers mots, le Serpentard sortie une baguette noir de sa tenue de sorcier et la tendis légèrement vers le Gryffondor, qui celui-ci hésita longuement avant de faire un premier geste. Bien que sur ses gardes, ce n'est pas Draco qui allait profiter d'une victime effaroucher comme lui, il était bien mieux élevé que sa.

_Tu l'as prends ta saleté de baguette?_

_Je n'ai pas envie. Tu lui as sûrement lancer un sortilège ou encore tu vas t'en servir contre moi pour…_

Le blondinet soupira, de retour dans un élan de rage, il jeta la baguette magique de Potter sur son lit et fit demi-tour rapidement. De coup sec, les rideaux revolèrent de gauche à droite, laissant passé la silhouette du Serpentard qui n'avait plus du tout le moral et n'avait qu'une envie, mordre…

Harry releva la tête vers son ennemi qui disparaissait, prenant sa baguette qu'il s'amusait à balancer entre ses doigts, il eu un faible sourire…

_Et bien moi, ce n'est pas l'occasion qui va me manquer de le faire à ta place…_

_

* * *

_

_Professeur, Professeur McGonagall!_

Hermione prenait maintenant de l'avance sur Ron, lui qui s'étalait bien loin derrière elle, à croire qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées pour n'être que si peu en forme. Pourtant, Weasley un joueur de Quidditch, où trouvait-il l'action si ce n'était pas dans la course? À bout de souffle, la jeune fille parvint enfin à rattraper le professeur McGonagall toujours présente au bout du couloir et s'arrêta d'un coup sec avant de percuter le professeur,

_Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il pour être ainsi à bout de souffle et hurler dans les couloirs?_

_Professeur je… je…_

Ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, son ami vint la bousculer malencontreusement alors qu'il venait de la rattraper, ce qui fit une interception assez brutale et digne d'un garçon. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Hermione enchaîna parole après parole…

_C'est Harry. Il ne vas vraiment pas très bien, il… il a terriblement changer. Depuis hier il n'arrête pas de…_

_Je sais, vous m'avez expliquer hier soir, mais j'ai cru bon de vous une simple plaisanterie pour financer votre dernière année ici, mais je m'avoue m'avoir tromper._

_Vous lui avez parler alors?_

_Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce « loisir » Bien que Harry n'aura pas de très bonne nouvelle de ma part, désoler Miss Granger._ Le professeur McGonagall posa un bref regard nappé d'un sourire envers le jeune Weasley. _M. Weasley, bonne chance pour le Quidditch de la semaine prochaine._

Éberlué, le rouquin ne savait que trop répondre, c'était bien la première fois que McGonagall lui faisait une telle remarque, surtout lui, un stupide maladroit. Mais il ne put que se réjouir de cette courte marque d'affection, bien qu'Hermione vienne de stopper cette petite gloire.

_Professeur? _Demanda-t-elle en suivant sa directrice qui continuait sa marche dans le couloir. _Je ne comprends pas, des mauvaises nouvelles pour Harry?_

La directrice de Gryffondor leva la tête en dessous de son chapeau verdâtre, mais plutôt orienté vers le noir et ce fut ensuite son regard en dessous de ses lunettes qui remarquèrent la préfète en chasse.

- _Hé bien, j'aurais cru que vous seriez au courant de ses actes, après tout vous avez fonder une grande amitié tout les trois._

_Je… Enfin, nous sommes en froid depuis hier… mais… ses actes?_ Demanda Hermione toujours aussi incompréhensive des paroles de la directrice. C'était plutôt flou comme explication à vrai dire…

_M. Potter à agresser un professeur, bien entendu le professeur Rogue et n'a que trop été vulgaire avec ses supérieurs. Sans parler qu'il rôdait en dehors des heures limites._

_Qu… Quoi? _Furent les seules mots que Weasley et Hermione sortirent dans un plein duo majestueux, qui n'était plus qu'un affreux cris de surprise.

_Je sais, ce problème ne surprends pas seulement le personnel, Miss Granger et M. Weasley. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rencontrer professeur Flitwick._

Ron se tourna brusquement vers Hermione, qui elle-même n'avait plus les mots à la bouche, sans parler de ses oreilles qui cillait par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Leur ami était donc aller si loin que sa dans sa colère? Tous d'eux se regardèrent pendant un long moment, sans lever la voix, ils vinrent au fait de rencontrer Dumbledore et de parler de ce problème avec lui. C'était bien le directeur de l'école et le plus grand sorcier, mais il n'y avait pas totalement ce statut pour eux. Comme Hagrid, Dumbledore était une personne digne de confiance et surtout confiante en les gens. Il prenait chaque parole dites mots pour mots et conclure dans l'arrangement de la personne convenue. C'était une sorte de sauver à Poudlard, et c'est bien ce que les deux amis avaient besoin… Retrouver leur ami.

_Tu crois que se serais une bonne chose dans parler à Dumbledore? _Demanda le rouquin pas totalement rassurer de ce que lui et Hermione feraient contre Harry.

_Ron, c'est la seule solution. Il sera comment nous aider, tu sais très bien qu'il est proche d'Harry et que c'est bien le seul qui puisse le comprendre. Dumbledore sera capable de trouver la solution, après tout nous avons plus le choix. Harry est en train de tomber vers le côté obscure et c'est à nous de l'aider._

Sur ce, Hermione, la fameuse sorcière studieuse et droite venait de convaincre son compagnon, mais sans toujours réussir à être rassurer pour de bon.

_Nous voudrions parler au professeur Dumbledore. _S'écrièrent une seconde fois les deux compagnons, se jetant un regard à chacun avant que McGonagall s'arrête devant eux.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers ses deux jeunes Gryffondor, ceux-ci semblaient terriblement suppliant.

_Je suis Désoler. Vous ne pouvez parler au professeur Dumbledore pour l'instant, il…_

_C'est important, je vous en pris professeur, c'est urgent._

_Bien sûr, je suis certaine que ceci est urgent, mais vous ne pouvez le voir car il ne se trouve pas à Poudlard._

_Où est-il alors? _Demanda Weasley, pour une fois qu'il élevait la voix seule à seul.

Le professeur McGonagall appuya sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor, compatissent avec son désir de voir Dumbledore.

_M. Weasley, votre curiosité est-elle toujours aussi amplifiante avec les années ? Ceci ne vous regarde en aucun point, mais je ferai par de votre demande au professeur dès qu'il sera de retour à Poudlard. Maintenant, en tant que préfet, retournez faire la loi. _Sermonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et d'un signe de main très réprobateur.

Cherchant un moyen de convaincre McGonagall, Hermione sondait les environs du couloir où ils se trouvaient, mais aucune idée lui vint en tête malheureusement. À part un miracle… Le Professeur Dumbledore venait de pénétrer le couloir où tous les trois étaient et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la « porte » de son bureau. Mais, il ne semblait bouger ou arrêter par les événements. Voilà leur chance.

Délaissant le professeur McGonagall sans bonne délicatesse, ce qui eu un effet néfaste à son cœur à grand regret, puis elle empoigna la main de Ron et l'attira avec elle au pas de course. Même si les protestations du professeur de Métamorphose lui venaient à l'esprit, Hermione passa sur son orgueil et continua sa course folle jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore commençait à s'éclipser.

_Professeur! Professeur! Attendez…_

Par les hurlements fracassant des jeunes Gryffondor, le vieillard vêtu d'une grande robe denteler et magistral se retourner vers les cris affolés de deux pauvres élèves. Là, il leva son regard au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et haussa un sourcil :

_Qui a-t-il les enfants ?_

_Dumbledore, pardonnez-moi je…_ Répondit McGonagall arriver à la suite des deux coureurs, la voix rauque.

Dumbledore lui fit un simple sourire en dessous de sa longue barbe blanche, qui maintenant pouvait toucher pratiquement l'extrémité du sol. Celui-ci leva une main, sage, vers sa compagne et demanda aux deux Gryffondor de poursuivre.

_C'est Harry… Nous avons besoin de vous, il ne va pas très bien…_

_Il est peut-être fatiguer, veuillez comprendre que la vie passer chez les Dursdley n'est pas très facile pour lui. _Répliqua Dumbledore, comme si cette réponse devait être dite et inévitablement approuver.

_Non… il… il n'est plus le même…_

Posant un regard vers le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore semblait attendre une bonne vieille explication de sa part, mais elle ne fit qu'ajouter que tout cela était la stricte vérité, mis à part…

_Il est posséder par Voldemort, nous sommes sûr et certain !_

* * *

**À Suivre…**

Encore un exploit de finir si vite! Mdr, déjà le troisième chapitre seulement 1 journée après l'apparition de cette fic en ligne… mdr… J'suis rapide comme batman! Heu… Superman!XD

Donc, heum… qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour le chap 3 ? Bah que si vous avez des reviews, faites moi par car j'ai trop hâte de voir si vous aimez cette fic Ce que j'espère tout bonnement, car j'essaie bien de vous faire une fic intéressante et que vous apprécierez! Dites-moi que sa marche! Mdr

Donc heu… Pour ceux qui auraient pas catcher, le chap 2 c'était le cauchemar d'Harry, mais il semblerait que se rêve a été réalité… Le chap 3, bas c'est une période sherlock pour Harry, savoir ce qui lui est arrivé! Mdr… toujours aussi sauvage le petit brunet loll

Sur ce… + et hum, je vous aime tous Et merci de me laisser la chance de faire une bonne fic, du moins je l'espère!

Dans le prochain chapitre -->

**Chapitre 4** : La vérité sort de la bouche d'un Sorcier


	5. Chapter 4: Vérité est celle du Sorcier

**Harry Potter**

Faire preuve de Chasteté

**Yuyu'L'Ayu**

**Chapitre 4** : La vérité sort de la bouche d'un Sorcier

Les deux Gryffondor venaient de pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, c'était pratiquement la première fois qu'ils y venaient. Sous quelques exceptions du passé bien sûr. Toujours fasciner par ce qu'il voyait, Ron ne pouvait qu'admirer cet énorme sanctuaire recouvert de livre, de parchemin et de bien d'autre objet étrange. Puis. Ce fut au tour du Choixpeau Magique de se faire reconnaître par les petits hurlements surpris du rouquin. Tandis qu'Hermione, elle ne s'intéressait guère à toutes les choses qui s'y trouvaient, à part le phénix du professeur, Fumseck. Créature mythologique qui avait bien aidé Harry et Ron dans le passé…

Détournant la tête vers Dumbledore assis à son bureau, la jeune préfète accrocha Ron et l'invita à s'asseoir comme l'avait demander le professeur d'un geste de la main. Une invitation brève, mais digne d'un grand sorcier civilisé. Alors que Ron ne cessait de regarder les alentours du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione elle, se mordait la lèvre inférieure en jouant avec ses doigts. Une certaine marque de stress que Dumbledore reconnut très vite chez elle.

_Je ne crois pas que Voldemort se soit emparer du corps d'Harry, d'ailleurs il ne le pourrait pas. Peut-être simplement que vous vous faites des peurs pour rien._

_Mais professeur, ce n'est qu'une idée que nous avons eue. Mais je crois toujours qu'il est posséder, sinon, pourquoi agirait-il de cette façon avec nous?_

_Vous avez eu un différent avec lui depuis hier? _Demanda furtivement Dumbledore en entrecroisant ses doigts après avoir adosser ses coudes sur son bureau, toujours aussi calme et persuasif du contraire.

À cette question, Ron cessa de fixer les objets de Dumbledore, surtout celle qui se trouvait dans les étagères aux deuxième étage, un peu trop curieux était-il. Mais c'était plutôt pour la raison que Hermione avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de son soutient. Ces deux derniers jours, non seulement la rentré, c'était plutôt à cause d'Harry. Elle l'aimait tellement comme un frère, elle voulait tant l'aider, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et craquait. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait comme sa…

Regardant la jeune sorcière aux cheveux bouclés, il ne voyait que son profile, celui d'une adolescente de 17 ans aux cheveux châtains, vêtue d'une robe de Gryffondor dont ses formes prenaient grâce peu à peu, de petites lèvres et un simple et petit nez… C'était Hermione tout cracher, une ravissante adolescente… Sur le coup, Ronald eu un bref sourire qu'il se permit de dissiper adroitement lorsque le professeur posa les yeux sur lui, un sourire en coin.

_Vous savez pour le différent?_ Demanda le rouquin tout de même surpris par les « dons » magique du directeur.

_Pas totalement, ce n'est simplement que ma grande intuition depuis de longues années qui ne change jamais._

Après le clin d'œil du grand magicien, la préfète repris du devant et lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis hier. Des plus petits détails sans importance, mais toutefois gênant puisque cela concernait elle et Ron, puis les détails les plus grands et selon certaine source comme les Weasley, des détails que l'on appellerait croustillants. Même si le Gryffondor avait désobliger plusieurs règles, il n'en restait pas moins que le professeur Dumbledore ne cessait de sourire, un sourire sur de lui sous un air presque serein.

Un geste qui échappa à Hermione, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'amusement dans ce qu'elle disait.

_Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir, Miss Granger. _Le vieux sorcier aperçu l'air naïf de la jeune fille et ne pu que sourire en pointant son doigt vers son interlocutrice. _Vous faites erreur sur un grand point très cher._

_Mais, professeur ? je…_

_Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Miss Granger. Je peux admettre que vous êtes la plus doué des sorcières dans cette enceinte et des plus charmante, mais pour ce qui est des relations humaines, je crois qu'il est là votre point faible._

_Professeur. _Répondit Hermione, un air incertain et une voix quelque peu abandonner par l'incompréhension. _Je voudrais comprendre votre point de vue, car je m'y perds un peu._

Le professeur Dumbledore leva le bras, laissant ainsi un regard perplexe chez les deux jeunes Gryffondor et une splendide opportunité à Fumseck de s'établir sur une « perche ». L'oiseau de flamme battit des ailes, là où était son semblant d'être, un nid et s'éleva au-dessus de la pièce dans un envol majestueux pour se rabattre sur la longue manche du magicien blanc. L'oiseau d'ambre battit des ailes une seconde fois et tourna légèrement la tête, regardant les deux adolescents de sa pupille noirâtre.

_La confiance de Fumseck est plus solide que le ralliement des hommes en ce monde. Elle est solide, inébranlable et pour l'éternité. Mais avant tout, il doit apprendre à vous faire confiance. Vous devez prouver que vous êtes digne de lui, prouvez que dans le monde où vous vivez l'amour de toute chose est plus importante que d'y prendre la liberté de vivre._

Pendant ce court moment de moral, les deux Gryffondor s'étaient croiser du regard quelques secondes avant de rétablir le contacte avec le professeur Dumbledore, au moment où les paroles joués en jeux était « Amour ». Tandis que le directeur remarquait cet incident, il put se réjouir de peut-être confirmer le lien qui se propageait entre eux.

_Et, pourquoi nous parlez-vous de la confiance d'un oiseau de feu, alors qu'il est question de notre meilleur ami? _Insinua le rouquin sans porter trop d'attention au statut de Dumbledore.

Sa jeune amie lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui rappelant qu'ils ne parlaient pas avec un simple élève de Poudlard, mais avec son dirigeant où tout respect devait y être donner.

_Ron… _Murmura-t-elle en même temps des quelques gémissements de celui-ci.

_M. Weasley, votre père à bien raison, votre impatience du dialecte compliqué n'est jamais mise à l'épreuve._

_Je…_

_Vous suivez les pas de votre père, c'est quelques choses d'admirable malgré les rumeurs circulantes contre votre noble famille. Enfin, pour ne pas trop vous empourprer de paroles incohérentes, la confiance de Fumseck s'acquiert. Et votre sens humanitaire s'acquiert, Miss Granger. Voilà pourquoi je me permets de faire ce lien, en vivant dans le monde des sorciers vous avez quelque peu oublié d'être humain. Ce que vous croyez venir de Voldemort…_

Ron grinça des dents, fermant une fraction de seconde jusqu'à ce que le nom complet de cette horreur disparaisse totalement de son esprit, laissant place à cette voix réconfortante, rauque, mais douce qui appartenait à Dumbledore.

_… n'est simplement ce que vous voulez qu'il soit. Votre esprit ne perçoit que Voldemort, puisqu'il hante les sorciers depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais de votre partie Moldue, ce qu'Harry a, n'est que des affluents d'émotions, de sentiments et de peines qu'il s'inflige à lui-même._

_Entre autre, il souffre? _Répondit Ronald.

_On peu dire sa comme sa. _Ajouta Dumbledore d'un haussement d'épaule en se redressant sur sa chaise. _La confiance est humaine, c'est ce que Fumseck ressent à chaque naissance. Les sentiments et les émotions sont humaines, c'est ce qu'Harry ressent à chaque année._

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir à tout sa, Hermione ne prit que quelques secondes où son esprit semblait s'être arrêter et faire le lien entre Fumseck et Harry… Dumbledore avait raison, c'était complètement la même chose. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cette réponse, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce problème, puisque Harry était bien la personne la plus heureuse non ? Hé bien elle s'était tromper tout ce temps. Leur ami ne portait qu'un simple voile qui venait de tomber, dévoilant ainsi une personne à sens unique…

_Est-ce nous?_ Demanda Hermione, la gorge sèche par l'émotion et le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, à croire que cette partie du corps allait déchirer.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils, un regard toujours calme et lumineux au-dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

_Je veux dire. Est-ce moi et Ron, est-ce nous et les autres élèves, est-ce nous et la magie qui est la cause de sa tristesse?_

Bien que cette idée lui paraisse terriblement stupide, la jeune préfète n'avait eu le courage de l'ignorer et s'était éclipser de ses lèvres pour rôder aux oreilles du professeur Dumbledore. Les mains quelques peu tremblantes, elle détourna la tête vers le mur de son bureau et leva des yeux mouillés et gonfler vers la fenêtre.

_Bien sûr que non. Vous n'êtes pas la cause de la mélancolie d'Harry. Je suis certains que sa douleur est beaucoup plus profonde et sanglante. Harry n'a pratiquement jamais eu d'élan de colère depuis 7 ans. 7 longues années à cacher sa souffrance… Et elle s'est emparer de lui. On ne peut jamais prévoir ni savoir comment les gens sont, comment les gens réagissent. Harry lui, à toucher le fond par la colère. Il veut simplement se venger de sa souffrance._

_Mais nous avons mal, professeur. Voir Harry dans cet état, voir une autre personnalité d'Harry que nous ne connaissons pas nous fait mal._ Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, la voix perler de sanglot.

Le magicien blanc se leva et fit quelques pas vers les deux élèves de Gryffondor et se pencha vers la sorcière. Ses yeux trempés, elle ne pouvait supporter la douleur. Elle s'infligeait une souffrance à elle-même, une souffrance qui n'était pas sienne.

_Il n'y a que le temps qui pourra avancer les choses…Je ne peux rien faire de plus… Je suis désoler._

_Mais… mais… Nous ne pouvons attendre. La fureur d'Harry grandit sans cesse, il me fait peur maintenant et il finira par faire des choses horribles si on ne l'aide pas._

Dumbledore sourit, posa une vieille main frêle et ridée sur la poitrine de la sorcière, il aspirait bonté.

_Voilà qui est parler avec le cœur. Vous avez déjà un sens humanitaire, il ne suffit que de discuter._ Se relevant sur ses pieds, le professeur posa un bref regard vers le rouquin. _J'ai peut-être une petite idée pour Harry. Je peux devancer les choses, mais le prix seras douloureux. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous allez vous en sortir, mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen rapide de comprendre votre ami…_

_

* * *

_

_Tu crois que sa va marcher Ron?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais Dumbledore doit savoir ce qu'il fait et c'est bien le seul moyen de retrouver Harry près de nous._

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, spontanément, elle se tourna vers le rouquin et le força à poser les yeux sur elle, des yeux où elle espérait trouver le réconfort. Ronald posa ses mains sur les bras de la sorcière face à lui, caressant les bras d'Hermione par-dessus sa robe de sorcière à se passage,.. Ron n'avait pas tellement une très bonne sensibilité, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec une personne attrister, à savoir si ce n'était sa son problème dans l'amour.

_Il est déjà près de nous Ron… Pourquoi dis-tu de telle chose…_

_Il n'est pas près de nous Hermione. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il a changer subitement. S'il ne veut pas notre aide, c'est qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre, qu'il souffre et ne veux pas se laisser fondre par les sanglots. Il se croit peut-être fort et solide, mais il ne l'est pas plus que nous._

_Mais je veux que tout soit comme les autres années, que nous soyons tous les trois ensembles… _Sanglota la jeune fille, resserrant sa poigne contre la chemise du rouquin.

Celui-ci leva le menton de la sorcière, lentement et d'un geste doux qui chatouilla la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés. Tous deux avaient enfin le regard rivé dans celui de leur partenaire, deux visages tendre et abandonner par les larmes, deux visages si proche…

_Tiens tiens, vous fuyez votre fardeau maintenant ?_

Hermione sursauta en entendant quelques paroles surgir derrière elle, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main afin de ne pas être le sujet de la troupe Serpentard, dont Malefoy, même avec un bras cassé pouvait toujours diriger. Voyant Pansy s'adosser contre le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds, le sourire aux lèvres, Ron fronça les sourcils, approchant sa main contre la taille de sa jeune amie.

_Quoi? Que racontes-tu Malefoy…_

_ET bien, dis donc, tu ne te rappelles pas de ton ami le brunet qui brutalise l'école en entier. C'est bien le seul maigrelet sur deux pattes capable de marcher encore dans les couloirs la nuit! _Ricana le Serpentard aux bras de sa « petite amie » et de ses deux lourdaud Crabbe et Goyle et… Blaise.

_Ah… heu… non il est…_

_Pas la peine de chercher une raison Granger. C'est compréhensible que tu ne veuilles plus être auprès de ce type, il est violent et tu as peur. C'est pas compliqué, toute les femmes sont de petites femmelettes qui ont besoin d'être protéger par un grand costaux… _Témoignant de ses paroles par un regard gris miroitant vers le rouquin, il faillit bien s'étrangler. _Enfin, tu n'as pas demander à la bonne personne._

_Sa va, t'es pas obligé de venir foutre la merde avec ton bras en moins simplement pour faire croire que tu n'es pas aussi flasque!_

_Comment oses-tu!_

Les dents serrées, le poing serré, le corps tendus, Draco allait se jeter sur le rouquin pour lui faire payer ses paroles, mais ne pu accomplir sa fabuleuse tâche ou encore son grand rêve de taper dessus, car sa petite amie le retenait férocement… Voilà qui n'était pas une fillette faible.

_Toi qui parlais d'être protéger par un costard, on peut pas vraiment en dire plus de toi avec ta « chochotte ». _Ricana Ronald.

_Là-ferme! Pauvre taré! Tu devrais pas parler, moi je peux vivre d'argent alors que toi et ta stupide famille fouillez dans les déchets…_

Furieux, Ron n'eut aucun retiens et en fut des plus heureux. Il se jeta violemment sur le blondinet en lui rabattant des dizaines de coups de poings dans le ventre, sans toutefois toucher son visage, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se permettrait pas de le défigurer. Passant à une seconde attaque, il allait frapper le visage, mais il fut saisi par une jeune fille qu'il reconnu sans tarder et deux imposants Serpentard qui le tirèrent dans le couloir un peu plus loin. Le rouquin allait se relever pour continuer ce début de bagarre, mais Hermione s'agrippait à lui en lui demandant de ne pas faire de chose qui pourrait le mettre dans la « merde »

Crabbe et Goyle aidèrent à soulever Draco, qui ne semblait pas très honorable par ce geste.

_Toi et ta famille êtes vraiment malade! Tu peux êtres sûr que mon père va en entendre parler et on se retrouver au Ministère de la Magie saleté d'enfant de…_

La jeune préfète forçait désormais Ron à ignorer le Serpentard et qu'il ne regarde qu'elle, pour le moment.

_Ne l'écoute pas. Pour l'instant nous devons retrouver Rogue. Tu te souviens, Harry es plus important._

Posant un dernier regard noir vers les Serpentard, le rouquin décida après longue hésitation et à passer par-dessus de son orgueil de laisser tomber et d'écouter Hermione. Elle avait bien raison, ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir des problèmes avec les Serpentard, alors que la personne dont ils avaient besoin était le directeur des Serpentard. Sans toujours abaisser ses poings, Ronald partie avec Hermione dans les couloirs qui menait aux cachots… suivie d'une horde de « truffe » de rebelle…

* * *

Déambulant les escaliers jusqu'au cachot quatre à quatre, alors que la troupe de Malefoy les suivait de près, les deux Gryffondor espérait ne pas tomber sur une salle de classe vide, puisque ce ne serait pas la joie pour eux, surtout en compagnie de Serpentard bien enrager… Alors qu'ils mirent le pied sur les sous-sols, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit légèrement dans un grinçant crissant, laissant quelques élèves gémirent de ce geste. C'était Rogue qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa classe, ils le trouvaient juste à temps. Jetant un simple coup d'œil derrière lui, Ron pu apercevoir une main plutôt mal habile et dodue qui s'approchait de l'ourlet de sa chemise et redoubla de vitesse.

À l'instant où ils arrivèrent face à face avec le directeur des Serpentard, la troupe de Malefoy stoppa d'un coup sec en basculant les deux Gryffondor contre le professeur de potion. Un geste qui ne fut pas très apprécier derrière le grognement de l'homme vêtu de noir et de ses jurons. Vacillant vers l'arrière, Rogue s'agrippa à la porte de son cachot, mais les deux Gryffondor s'écroulèrent sur le sol avec sa propre troupe de Serpent.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ Hurla le professeur d'une voix plutôt monotone mais teinter de sauvagerie.

_Ce sont eux qui nous…_ Commença Malefoy en gémissent de douleur.

_Nous sommes venues chercher ce que Dumbledore nous a demander._ Hurla Ron et Hermione, encore une fois dans un duo éperdument pitoyable.

Le regard du professeur passa de ses élèves au deux jeunes Gryffondor, bien qu'il n'avait que très peu envie d'accorder une entrevue privée aux « lionceaux », il en était probablement obligé s'il ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il devrait donc se taire, ne pas demander la raison de cette pagaille à ses élèves et les faire quitter pour être seul à seul avec les élèves de McGonagall. SA c'était l'enfer…

_Très bien, vous deux entrées dans ma classe._ Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans plus attendre, Ron et Hermione se relevèrent rapidement et entrèrent aussitôt dans le cachot du professeur de potion. Pas question de le mettre en rogne avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait besoin et pour qui… Le professeur noir regarda ses élèves, un sourire narquois.

_Je vais m'occuper d'eux, mais vous remonter_.

Bien que la plupart des élèves grognèrent de protestation, Malefoy lui ne put que sourire devant les paroles de son directeur. Il avait bien toute la confiance de laisser deux lionceaux à un mettre du « sadisme ». Puis, Snape fit demi-tour et retourna une deuxième fois dans son cachot, soupirant d'être coincé avec ces deux-là et referma la porte par la suite. Le bruit de claquement retentit, faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondor qui se trouvait au bout de la classe, s'ouate, devant son propre bureau.

_Mais que faites-vous!_

_Heu… Rien, nous vous…_

_Vous posez vos mains sales sur mon bureau. Il n'y a donc pas de respect à l'hygiène des Serpentard?_ Grogna le professeur de potion.

Tous d'eux enlevèrent leurs mains, mais Ron resta toutefois sur ses gardes avec un air plutôt… noir. UN duel parfait entre lui et le professeur Snape. Le professeur de potion se dirigea solennellement vers ses armoires, les ouvrit et passa les tâta les doigts sur chaque étiquettes des potions présente dans son armoire. Puis, il se dirigea un peu plus loin en continuant son fidèle manège.

_Hum… Professeur, nous voudrions la potion que nous avons…_

_Oui oui, je sais très bien ce dont vous avez besoin, Dumbledore m'as prévenue d'avance et ce n'est pas ce qui m'enchante le plus de vous donnez un objet aussi précieux. Surtout qu'il se retrouvera entre vos mains._ Grommela Snape, sondant ses « armoiries » d'un regard noir et pervers.

Trouvant à l'instant la petite fiole dont les deux Gryffondor avait besoin, il tourna la tête un moment vers eux, regardant chacun d'eux d'une manière plutôt vicieuse et mesquine. Hermione ne demandait pas mieux d'éviter son regard noir étincelant, tandis que Ron soutenait toujours sa position de brave « guerrier ».

_Dites-moi, M. Weasley et Miss Granger, pour qui est cette potion déjà?_

_Hum…_ Les deux jeunes amis détournèrent la tête, un peu trop angoisser à dire le nom de l'être sauvé. Rogue ne serait sans doute pas des plus enchanter d'entendre ces mots, encore moins après ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, mais ce n'était pas la peine de parler…

_Quoi? Vous allez gaspiller un de mes ouvrages pour cette insolente vermine qui…_

_Vous connaissez les antécédents d'Harry. Vous savez qu'il doit être sain d'esprit pour nous sortir tous de cette guerre ?_

_Je me fou totalement de son passé ou de ses antécédents. Cela ne justifie pas que je dois gaspiller une précieuse fiole pour « sauver » un imbécile née de 17 ans !_

_HEY! Fermé-la vous et vos blasphèmes!_

Hermione hoqueta de surprise devant les paroles de Ron. Il venait bien de jurer contre un professeur ? Contre Severus Snape? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire que Ronald est pu dire de telle chose, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manquer à elle-même, mais… C'était tout de même un professeur qui demandait le respect de ses supérieurs et Ron n'arrangeait pas vraiment les problèmes déjà sur la table. À même que la jeune fille frappait son ami dans les côtes par la « combien tième » fois, Rogue s'était avancer d'un pas furibond à travers sa classe. Laissant sa robe noire filer au-dessus du sol comme une majestueuse cape, les bureaux qui lui bloquaient le passage furent sauvagement bousculer de quelques centimètres avant que Severus ne frappe brutalement son bureau de son poing.

_Écoutez-moi bien Weasley. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous montrerez courageux que cela va arranger les méfaits de votre famille. Votre famille vie dans un trou depuis des années et vous avez la chance d'apprendre la magie à Poudlard. Alors si vous ne vous montrez pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu respectueux, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui choisira votre pénitence et moi je ne fais pas de cadeau au rat dans votre genre._

Hurla le professeur Rogue, à peine à quelques centimètres du visage du rouquin. Puis, lorsque qu'il fut assurer que ses paroles eurent entré dans le crâne de Weasley, celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de l'élève, rabattant son poing dans ses poches après une douloureuse fracture.

_Nous voudrions bien avoir notre du, professeur. Harry a besoin…_ Commença Hermione avant d'être sauvagement couper par les paroles grinçantes de Snape.

_Je suis désoler, mais je n'ai plus très envie de vous donner cette fiole._ Il regarda le grand roux. _En partie part le mauvais langage de votre compagnon Weasley._

_Vous n'avez pas le droit!_ Répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme.

_Bien sûr que si. Je suis professeur et en même temps votre supérieur, alors s'il y a problème ou quelque chose ne fait pas mon grand désir, je l'arrête._

_Vous êtes un monstre!_

Snape frappa de nouveau son bureau, un manège qu'il semblait commencer à savoir par cœur devant ses deux Gryffondor. Bien entendue, Hermione ne pouvait supporter se bruit et faisait quelques pas vers l'arrière, alors que Ron soutenait ses pas.

_J'ai peut-être un accord à faire avec vous deux. Si vous n'avez pas d'inconvénient, je vous donne la fiole et vous sauverais l'imbécile de Potter._

Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils, quant à Rogue qui continua son laïus.

_Donnez-moi une bonne satisfaction en échange de cette fiole et peut-être j'accepterai._

_Des retenues sa vous va ?_ Répondit Hermione sous un élan de panique, même si Ron venait de lui lancer un regard noir.

_Hum… laissez-moi réfléchir… non!_

_Quoi? … D'accord, Harry feras vos retenues, pendant 1 semaine._ Ajouta Ron, se sauvant ainsi de la mésaventure de copier sur des parchemins.

Sur le coup, Rogue semblait bien satisfait de cette solution, mais évidemment cela ne convenait pas puisqu'il ne répondait plus rien. Celui-ci fit les cents pas dans le cachot, replaçant quelques fois les bureaux qu'il avait malencontreusement mal mener, ensuite les armoires qu'il ferma toujours dans un silence abrupt. Si les deux Gryffondor ne trouvait pas une solution bientôt, il refilerait sa potion dans son armoire et les ferait déguerpir rapidement.

_Dites-moi, pour un professeur qui était à Ste-Mangouste, vous êtes revenu très tôt. Je crois qu'Harry vous avait bien blesser? C'est étrange, car Mme Pomfresh prétends n'avoir aucun remède pour vous. Remarque que vous vous êtes sûrement bien amuser avec vos cachotteries en dehors de Poudlard…_ Formula la jeune sorcière dans une phrase totalement… rude et convainquante.

_Très bien! Harry aura ses retenues et rien d'autre! Allez donc retrouver votre espèce de pantin!_ Grommela le professeur Snape en balançant la fiole vers le rouquin.

* * *

Hermione soupira. Jamais elle n'arriverait à faire avaler cette potion à Harry, surtout qu'il était plus têtu que jamais. Et avec la colère et la violence dont il agissait, c'était plutôt impossible de l'approcher. Dire que le Survivant n'aurais pas pu garder sa tristesse pour la fin de l'école! Surtout en début d'année, il n'avait même pas encore commencer les cours et même pas eu de plaisir. Pendant que la jeune préfète faisait les cents pas dans la classe de M. Flitwick, passant entre quelques rangés de bureau, elle regarda sa montre pour la 50e fois en cette heure légèrement tardive « 10h25 » et il n'était pas plus avancer avec leur ami.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Ron, il s'ennuyait à mourir, « évacher » sur le rebord de la rambarde des étagères, alors que Harry était toujours assis sur le bureau de Flitwick en regardant les murs, le plafond et parfois même ses ongles…

_C'est complètement ridicule! Tu peux bien avaler cette potion, il n'y a pratiquement rien dans cette fiole. Ensuite tu te sentiras complètement en forme!_ Lança la sorcière dans quelques bribes de mots légèrement et peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste.

_Tu te moques de moi? Toi et ce mollusque dans le fond de la salle avez mit du poison à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air._

La sorcière éclata de rire.

_Justement, tu es totalement bête. Plutôt imbécile! Tu crois peut-être que moi et Ron on essaierait de t'empoisonner alors que tu es notre amis et que nous tenons à te sauver?_

_Me sauver? Me sauver? Je vais parfaitement bien chérie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait du bien de me ressentir nouveau dans ce corps, toute cette colère, toute cette mauvaise influence qui s'attaque à mes cellules ne sont trop que bien être pour moi! Je suis quelqu'un de libre qui n'a pas d'arrêt dans ce monde…_

_Mais tu t'entends parler ou quoi?_ Hurla la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés, complètement révolter par cette dispute. _Tu essais de te prendre supérieur avec toute cette colère et cette magie! Mon dieu, j'ai tellement peur que je vais me rouler sur le sol. T'es vraiment pathétique._

_Pourquoi? Parce que je ne voulais pas revenir à Poudlard, parce que je ne voulais pas revenir parmi vous…_

_Qu… Quoi?_

Hermione était confuse, elle ne réalisait plus ce qu'Harry ressentait, elle ne ressentait plus ce que son cœur essayait d'exprimer et d'échapper. Il était incompréhensible, il ne voulait aucune aide. Il était bien comme sa… Pourtant, l'adolescente s'efforçait à croire en l'espoir de Dumbledore.

_Laisse-le tomber Hermione. Tu sais bien que ce con ne veuille rien savoir de nous deux._

_C'est bien dit sa le petit boutonneux!_ Ricana le Survivant.

La jeune préfète secoua la tête, sortant la fiole de ses poches, elle fixait de nouveau son ancien ami.

_Non. On m'a dis qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir dans chaques vies, chaques êtres et chaques désirs. Je sais que tu peux changer et que tu vas changer…_

_Comment vas-tu t'y prendre?_ Demanda le brunet, toujours aussi moqueur et narquois.

_Par la force…_

Le Survivant se releva brusquement, alors qu'il allait prendre conscience des derniers mots lancer, la jeune sorcière s'était déjà jeter sur lui, essayant de trouver un moyen qu'il ne puisse se débattre, mais il se débattait vraiment comme un chien celui-là… À l'autre bout de la salle, Ron prit soudainement conscience de ce que faisait Hermione et se jeta aussitôt sur ses pieds en allant vers son amie. Celle-ci semblait bien maintenir la situation, à part où les deux Gryffondor s'écroulèrent sur le sol, derrière le bureau de Flitwick, là où Ron perdit toute cadence.

_Tu vas l'avaler cette potion oui!_ Grogna la sorcière en retenant Harry sur le sol, maintenant coincé contre le parterre et les cuisses de son ancienne amie qui lui empêchait tout débattement.

À l'instant où Ron s'était rapprocher d'eux, la jeune fille fut basculer vers l'arrière, mais ne pris aucun mal à se relever. La fiole bien serrer entre ses mains, elle regarda Ron un court instant.

_Il…_

Les yeux verts du grand roux sondèrent la jeune fille en entier avant d'atterrir sur la petite fiole d'Hermione, celle-ci entrouverte et moitié vide. Un sourire perla les lèvres de son amie. Elle avait réussi à lui faire avaler le liquide de quelques gouttes. Heureusement qu'il en fallait qu'un peu. Brusquement, le brunet se releva sur lui-même, perdant l'équilibre quelques instants et ne cessait de rabattre la pièce d'injure en même temps de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de la main tout en crachant le peu qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur le sol.

_Vous avez… Wow!_

L'adolescent de 17 ans fut saisi d'un étrange étourdissement, basculant vers l'arrière de quelques centimètres, mais il se reprit rapidement. Son regard émeraude, si bien protéger par l'épanouissement, la joie, l'amour et l'envie n'était que trop terne par sa tristesse.

_Pourquoi m'avez vous fait boire cette horrible chose?_ Demanda le Survivant, recrachant encore ce goût amer à ses lèvres.

_Pour te comprendre Harry. Pour comprendre ta douleur. Cette fiole comportait un liquide de vérité. Tout ce que tu as en dedans de toi, tout ce qui te peine, tout ce qui te fait mal va sortir de tes lèvres. Cette potion sert aux gens d'exprimer leur souffrance pour ensuite l'abaisser par la compassion et enfin t'apaiser._

_…_

Le Gryffondor se mit à sangloter et fondit en larmes. Ses membres endoloris tremblaient à nouveau, la sueur perlait son front et ses paroles étaient recouvert de gémissement. Il souffrait. Il avait cette douleur au fond de lui, cette souffrance qui le titillait depuis 7 longues années. Elle se rabattait dans son esprit, poignardant ainsi son pauvre cœur qui se déchirait à chaque larme déverser par ses pauvre pupilles d'émeraudes qui sombraient dans un lac… Sa jeune amie s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers lui, mais il la repoussa vivement contre le rouquin et se recula de ces deux « étrangers ».

_Ne m'approchez pas vous et votre stupide potion qui ne sert à rien! Vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses chaques fois…_

_Harry… s'il te plaît, Harry…_

_NON! FOU-MOI LA PAIX! Je ne veux pas t'entendre…_ Sanglota-t-il dans un semi-élan de fureur. _Vous essayez chaques fois de m'aider, vous essayez de me comprendre et de me soutenir, mais vous n'y arrivez même pas! Tous les deux vous ne vous souciez pas de moi. Vous restez côte à côte à songer à votre avenir, à songer à cette fin qui approche, qui n'est que maintenant. Vous croyez faire le bien pour moi, vous croyez me guider en restant à mes côtés et en me disant quel chemin prendre… Mais vous me laissez y aller seul. Chaque année, chaque épreuve, chaque douleur n'est que trop difficile à supporter, mais vous ne faites rien! Vous m'abandonner…_

_Harry, je t'en pris…_

_Lorsque Sirius est mort, j'étais le seul à pleurer, à demander pardon et à hurler son nom. J'étais le seul qui en mourrait, alors que vous, votre tête stupide restait toujours froide, toujours à chaque épreuve. Vous ne m'accompagnez pas dans ma tristesse, vous ne pleurez pas pour moi, avec moi. Vous n'êtes que des ombres qui m'accompagne, mais lorsque j'ai tant mal, vous n'êtes plus là. J'avais besoin de votre soutiens, j'avais besoin de cette amitié qui était notre! Dumbledore n'a rien fait, il ne m'a pas ramener Sirius… Lupin ne m'as pas laisser le sauver, il m'a empêcher de retenir l'être le plus cher à mes yeux contre la mort, il là laisser tomber… c'est votre faute… tout est votre faute! Chaque été, chaque année je dois vivre dans un taudis de Moldue, je vie chez une tante et un oncle qui ne se préoccupe que de leur fils chéri, il ne pense pas à moi et me frappe… me maltraite comme un vulgaire chiffon vulnérable… Je vie ce calvaire, chaque fois tout seul, mais je pense à vous, à vous deux. Je me dis que je vais vous revoir bientôt, que vous allez me réconforter, me rendre joyeux, mais vous n'envoyez aucune lettre. Vous me laissez dans l'abandon, oubliant que je suis votre ami alors que vos deux familles ne cessent de se revoir jour après jour… Quand arrive le temps de vous revoir, vous me cachez des secrets, vous faites comme si ce n'était qu'une nouvelle année qui commençait, oubliant de plus en plus ma seule fête où je peux être heureux…_

Hermione venait de plaquer l'une de ses mains contre ses lèvres, vacillant contre Ron dans un choc d'effroi. Elle n'était plus capable de rester en place, plus capable d'entendre la vérité. C'était le fardeau d'Harry qui se déchaînait contre elle, contre ses deux seuls amis et elle ne pouvait le réconforter… Puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle et Ron oubliaient petit à petit leur ami, la seule personne de ce monde qui ne vivait jamais de bon moment, qui ne vivait qu'une vie d'enfer. Celle-ci se rabattit dans les bras du grand roux, sanglotant à son tour…

_… Moi je n'ai jamais eu de parents, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les voir, de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde avec eux. De les entendre me dire « Je t'aime », de les savoir près de moi… Je suis seul ici. Vos parents, aucun de vous ne veux m'accueillir dans votre demeure… Vos parents ne sont que trop apeurer d'une personne comme moi, ils ont peur que Voldemort viennent me chercher dans votre maison et détruise tout membre de la famille… C'est moi le héros, c'est moi qui dois passer toutes c'est lamentable épreuve, c'est moi qui vois les gens que j'aime mourir autour de moi par une simple et même personne… C'est moi qui suis pourchasser par le magicien des ténèbres et personne ne fait rien. Est-ce de l'amitié ? Je ne suis qu'une personne célèbre d'où vous voulez vous rapprocher pour la gloire et me laisser moisir dans la mort… Parlons de Poudlard par exemple… Personne ne me fait confiance, personne n'ose croire à ce que je vois, à ce que je dis. Tous les gens me pensent fou, croit que je ne veux qu'attirer l'attention alors que je ne donne que la vérité. Même ici on me déteste, on me dénigre… et jamais Dumbledore n'as dit un seul mots… Vous tous, toute les trois et votre saleté d'ordre du phénix n'est que de la moisissure! VOUS MÉRITEZ TOUS DE CREVER!_

Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa voix s'étranglait de plus en plus et il n'avait plus la force de continué à hurler ou même de parler. Il n'était plus capable de les regarder, il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'eux. Sa souffrance étant trop intense, il ne demandait que la fin… Les yeux gonflés de larmes, le brunet déversait tous bouquins sur le sol, passant vers les étagères, il jetait plusieurs livres sur le sol, hurlant à l'agonie et déchirait au passage de nombreux parchemins dont il se foutait royalement. Quelques fois, le Gryffondor jetait des chaises sur le sol, contre les murs… Il avait tellement envie de mourir, tellement envie que son cœur s'arrête en cet instant exact… Il n'avait plus le courage de rester sur pied et de lever les yeux droits devant lui.

Le brunet s'écroula sur le sol, sanglotant de plus bel et gémissent en avalant ses larmes, il demandait à la mort de venir le chercher…. Alors qu'Hermione compris enfin le sens de Dumbledore, la vérité est parfois et même toujours douloureuse pour les hommes… C'était le cas… Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Ron, s'accroupissant contre lui avant de s'écrouler à son tour à genoux sur le sol…

**

* * *

**

**À suivre…**

Hum… Fin du chapitre 4 Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez trouver, sois brutale, ennuyeux, poche, nul, douloureux, triste… Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez quand vous lisez des fics, mes fics… Mais j'espère bien que vous y ressentiez quelques choses ET pour certains, je dois avouer que je suis peut-être pas très doué pour les scènes « mouvementés » ou « triste et douloureuse » mais je me suis toujours essayer dans celle-ci mdr…

Donc, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce nouveau chap vous a plus et que vous continuerez à faire un tour à chaque nouveau chapitre. J'espère bien que vous soyez nombreux à l'apprécier ou a m'écrire de petite reviews!

Bah oui, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous en pensez Ca m'aide à savoir si elle est bonne à continuer ou bonne pour la poubelle! Mdr.. Je vous supplie aussi, faites gaffe aux fautes, elles sont toujours aussi nombreuses mais je crois que Words ne les corrige pas totalement au complet… Bref, c'est mon talon d'Achille alors pas bobo à moi! Mici

Touka, merci encore de passé et je vous donne gros gros gros besous! XXx MOUUUA!

Dans le prochain chapitre -->

**Chapitre 5 : **Remue méninge, excuse et silence pour le pardon.


	6. Chapter 5: Remue méninge et le Pardon

**Harry Potter**

Faire preuve de Chasteté

**Yuyu'L'Ayu**

**Chapitre 5** : Remue méninge, excuse et silence pour le pardon

Encore des bla-bla monotone, lassante et plutôt incompréhensible à ses oreilles. Tous ces termes utilisés pour définir un simple acte lui donnait un mal de tête affreux. Elle ne cessait de reprocher à tout le monde qu'ils n'étaient tous encore des élèves incapables de lire l'avenir et que nous devrions pas agir comme des incompétents. Toujours les mêmes phrases. C'était sans doute le seul dialecte que le Professeur Trelawney pouvait sortir de sa bouche sans pété les plombs à propos de ses visions. Pour un premier cours, pour le premier cours de l'année c'était vraiment horrible. Après ce qu'il avait du subir, on aurait bien pu le récompenser d'un repos bien mériter! Mais non, à cause qu'il avait été emporter par ses émotions, qu'il avait fait comprendre à de nombreuses personnes à quel point il avait besoin de soutiens, il devait se taper des cours stupides sur l'astronomie, chose qui ne lui était guère important.

Après tout, qui voudraient apprendre où se placent les planètes, quel astre absorbent-ils lors des moments de tempêtes ou des temps mouvementés ? Les étoiles faisaient partie de cette galaxie et y restaient, c'était la seul chose importante pour Harry… Du moment que la terre n'explose pas avec lui.

_Harry ? Tu vas bien?_

Le jeune brunet était accroupit contre la table basse, là où devait être la boule de cristal il y a quelques instants plus tôt, mais Harry la vit briller entre les doigts de Seamus. Le Survivant pouvait témoigner une certaine fascination de la part de Dean, mais Seamus semblait plutôt trouver ce cours stupide lui aussi, une façon que Harry compris en le voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et agiter la boule de cristal de Mme Trelawney de gauche à droite. Alors que celui-ci regardait Harry, le Gryffondor fit un bref sourire en coin, témoignant ainsi qu'il allait bien…

_Bien sûr, je vais bien… Pas totalement joyeux, mais ca va._ Répondit « simplement » Harry.

Le Survivant n'avait pas très bien dormit cette nuit-là. Après la longue dispute avec ses amis Ron et Hermione, et toutes les paroles qui leur avaient lancer hier soir, personne n'aurait put réussir à dormir dans ces mêmes circonstances. Bien qu'il déteste être en colère avec eux, Harry sentait un immense soulagement en lui. Une sensation de picotement relié au bien être. Il était tout de même heureux que ses amis sachent ce qu'il avait endurer pendant 7 ans, qu'ils sachent à quel point il avait souffert de tout ce manque d'affection que les gens se donnaient autour de lui. Peut-être que cela ne c'était pas terminer sur une note joyeuse où tous les trois se serreraient dans les bras, Harry avait besoin de solitude en ce moment.

Bien qu'il est du mal à y croire puisque c'était la chose qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, mais le Gryffondor ne se sentait pas encore près d'affronter les paroles des deux préfets. Car il était sûr que ses deux amis allaient lui balancer des hurlements cinglants, des cris de frustration, des sermons et peut-être même des gestes contre lui. C'était normal, Harry les avaient blesser tous les deux…

_Non, seulement un peu fatiguer. _Ajouta Harry sur une dernière note de soupir. _J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, alors je n'ai pas trop le moral de recommencer les cours._

_C'est compréhensible, surtout avec ce que tu as du supporter._ Répondit Seamus d'un léger sourire réconfortant et d'un regard apaisant qui n'était qu'apprécier par son ami.

Harry leva un regard vers Dean, lui qui allait prendre la parole à son tour. Le sorcier aux cheveux jais ne pouvait que se permettre de suivre la conversation, puisque même sa voix semblait encore troublé dans sa gorge.

_Alors vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?_ Demanda Harry, inquiet de tous les ragots qui auraient pu être souffler dans toute l'école.

_Bah… On sais que tu as fait un étrange rêve, ce que tu croyais être avant que tu ne t'attaques au professeur Rogue, que tu te disputes avec ta troupe, que tu t'es retrouver à l'infirmerie en attaquant Neville, que tu as envoyer Malefoy contre le mur…_ À cette fin, Dean haussa un grand sourire à ses lèvres, comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus belle chose de sa propre bouche._ … et que tu t'es attaquer à Cho…_

Le Gryffondor se leva subitement, perdant presque l'équilibre de l'estrade où il se trouvait. Cho, Cho Chang ? Celle qui avait jadis aimé, mais pourquoi venait-elle se mettre dans ses affaires? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette histoire entre lui et ses amis. Il l'avait attaquer ? Il n'aurait jamais osé faire sa à une fille, certainement pas à un « attrapeur » du Quidditch. Vraiment, Harry n'avait aucune raison de croire à ce que Dean avançait, puisqu'il avait aucun mobile de faire du mal à Cho… enfin, s'il lui avait fait du mal..

_Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.._ Supplia le Survivant, pratiquement à genoux devant le garçon noir à ses côtés.

_Désoler Harry, la plupart des élèves ont pris sa pour une petite vengeance personnel dans ton « délire » et les professeurs ont penser que tu avais pété les plombs… enfin, depuis toute les années… _Répliqua Seamus en jouant avec la boule de cristal qu'il tenait dans sa main. Maintenant, il avait assez de plaisir à la lancer dans les airs et la rattraper.

_C'est vrai ce que dit Seamus._

_Elle est morte ?_ Protesta le Survivant, à la fois inconscient et horrifié par ses derniers mots.

Aussitôt, ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire, sanglotant en larmes et se tenant le ventre par les crampes qui s'emparaient d'eux. La boule de cristal s'échappa des mains de Finnigan et alla s'écrouler dans les estrades, glissant et revolant de marche en marche jusqu'au pied du professeur Trelawney… Là où elle prit cette négligence pour une attaque personnelle…

Je vous pris de ne pas hurler dans mon cours! Nous essayons d'écouter les étoiles, elles nous parlent et vous vous gâcher un moment parfaitement précieux. Les étoiles peuvent prévenir les astres de votre avenir et…

Le professeur se tue à l'instant même où les cris de Neville surgirent dans toute la classe, Trelawney ne perdit pas un instant qu'elle s'était jetée vers lui à course folle. Mais comme à l'habitude, la gaffe de Neville fut trop bruyante ; Il s'était échapper la boule de cristal sur le pied… Tandis qu'à Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient tous les deux retourner vers l'estrade un peu plus haut, regardant Harry qui « discutait » avec Seamus et Dean en délire… Quelques peu jaloux, les deux amis se retournèrent vers l'avant au moment où Harry croisa leur regard.

_N'y crois pas sérieusement. Tu ne l'as pas « agresser » ni « tué », sinon tu serais déjà à Azkaban. _

Bon, c'était plutôt rassurant pour Harry. Puisque Seamus avait un bon point, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter, ce n'était que Cho Chang, une personne inintéressante…

_Tu la seulement humilier. _Ajouta Dean d'un court ricanement qui fut tout de même apaisant pour le Survivant. _Moi et Seamus avons tout vue… En fait, la plupart des élèves ont tout vue. C'était vraiment génial!_

Harry haussa un sourire en coin, en même temps de recevoir le clin d'œil de Seamus qui venait de pousser Dean contre le coin de l'estrade.

Tant fait pas, tu sais comment est Dean. Il n'arrive jamais très bien à faire des coups, donc il se contente de regarder ceux des autres en espérant apprendre mieux pour…

Lui non plus ne pu finir de répondre à leur ami brunet que Dean vint se venger en flanquant un coup de coude à Seamus, amusant toutefois Harry qui se moquait de ses deux-là. À part Trelawney, ce cours se déroulait tout de même assez bien…

* * *

_Potter!_

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le professeur Rogue qui venait de l'interpeller. Le cours finis, tous les élèves s'éclipsaient tout bonnement à la sortie du cachot, heureux que le cours de potion soit finit, mais insoucieux d'un Survivant qui devait écouter les sermons de Snape. Celui-ci se rapprocha du professeur qui n'avait pas bouger de son bureau, d'un geste de baguette, il faisait entrer les chaudrons dans les « armoiries » et les petites fioles ainsi que les ingrédients qui survolaient malicieusement la salle. Toutefois, Harry faillit se faire renverser par un chaudron qui passa près de son visage, rapidement se pencha-t-il pour ne pas être frapper de plein fouet, mais le balai qui s'était mis dans ses jambes le poussa contre un bureau et enfin sur une chaise.

Le Survivant grommela, encore une vengeance de cette espèce de serpent! Du moment que Rogue se moque de lui maintenant, tandis que le restant de l'année Harry puisse avoir la paix.. Mais, pour un Potter, il ne fallait pas trop espérer.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié notre entretien Monsieur Potter.

_Un entretien ? Que…_

_Ah bon? On ne vous a rien dit ?_

_Heu… non… je ne crois…_

Les gestes brutales de mélancolie et teinter d'une joie perverse du professeur Snape coupa spontanément le sorcier. Rogue s'était levé de son bureau, le sourire narquois aux lèvres sans parler de ses yeux noirs qui se cachait facilement en dessous de ses cheveux gras, il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Harry, s'adossant contre l'un des bureaux de sa classe. Celui-ci repoussa d'un coup de baguette un mauvais ingrédient qui avait malheureuse tendance de tournoyer autour de lui, puis, ajouta un bref sourire à son humeur sarcastique.

Je me vois désoler de vous annoncer ceci, mais j'aurais cru bonne foi de la part de vos deux acolytes. Il me semble que vous êtes le trio qui fait le bruit dans l'école, dans le ministère de la magie et qui démonte toute règle d'une enceinte à une autre…

_Que voulez-vous ? _Rétorqua le Gryffondor froidement, sans plus de patience qu'il ne fallait devant un supérieur.

_Hé bien, je peux me taire et vous n'avez qu'à demander à vos deux pantins de vous annoncez la nouvelle eux-mêmes._

_Non!_

_ET pourquoi cela?_

Harry se tue promptement. Il savait à ce dont Rogue voulait en venir, au plaisir que Rogue aurait en entendant ces mots. Savoir qu'Harry n'était plus avec ses deux acolytes, ses deux amis feraient sans doute de lui une personne plus vulnérable que jamais. Plus seul, plus fragile. Rogue pourrait avoir ce plaisir fou de sermonner, de dénigrer Harry dans son propre cours et en dehors de celui-ci. Malefoy aurait bien la chance de se venger sous les conseils de son directeur de maison… C'était là son désir obscène que Rogue attendait depuis bien longtemps…

Et le Gryffondor allait-il lui permettre de s'assouvir? Peut-être… Harry était sans doute obligé de se fermer au loi, des plus affreuses qui soit!

Parce que vous me prenez tout mon temps, que j'ai d'autres cours et que si vous n'avez rien d'important à me dire, bouclé-là!

_Espèce de petit insolent de… _Le Professeur Rogue se leva d'un bond, prenant soin de ne pas déraper par le chaudron qui venait de passer près de lui et serra les poings, tenant bien compte de sa baguette entre ses deux mains._ Peut-être que 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor vous feras interagir. _

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, il n'était que très peu soucieux de Snape.

Faites don. Les élèves me détestent déjà pour ce que j'ai fait, alors qu'est-ce que des points en moins vont changer?

_Une petite visite surprise chez Dumbledore vous aidera sûrement._

_Pas vraiment. Vous croyez peut-être quand buvant votre mixture que j'allais devenir gentil et serein avec tout le monde? Professeur, vous et moi n'avons jamais eu de très bonne relation, surtout à cause de votre haine pour mon père qui se perpétue contre moi. Je vous déteste, alors je vais continuer à vous détester._

_J'aurais du m'en douter avec cette potion que Miss Granger vous à fait avaler._ Répliqua le professeur avec brutalité, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune Gryffondor qui venait de lâcher ses gardes.

_Que…_

Avant que le brunet puisse continuer à parler ou même à penser à cette conversation, dont il était désormais totalement confus par tous les événements passés. Le professeur de potion s'était relever adroitement, fermant les armories d'un coup de baguette et lança le balai brutalement derrière la porte de son cachot, faisant face de toute sa grandeur au jeune sorcier. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, comme si chacun se permettait un petit duel mutuellement, bien qu'Harry se voie fier d'écraser la tête de Rogue, tandis que ce cher Snape se voyait flanquer une leçon à ce misérable vermisseau.

_Encore une chose que vous n'avez pris la peine de comprendre._ Grommela Snape, sans toujours abaisser ses yeux noirs de ce « lionceau ». _Miss Granger, l'autre soir, vous a fait boire une fiole. Bien entendu de mon répertoire. Mais elle s'est servie de son esprit pour une grande première fois tout à fais impressionnant. Elle a inverser le liquide. Vous deviez boire une potion qui coaguleraient vos émotions, les développant ainsi de façon intense pour que vous disiez votre peine. C'est une sorte de potion de vérité chez les âmes en peine ou les âmes perdus…_

_Qu'à telle mit alors ?_ S'étrangla le Gryffondor, apeurer par la vérité que le professeur Snape pouvait lui avouer.

_Mais j'y arrive! Laissez-moi le temps de parler. _Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, laissant Potter sur un trémolo de suspense tout à fait irritable. _Elle vous a fait boire de l'eau._

_De l'eau? Simplement de l'eau?_

_Bien sûr de l'eau. Vous savez, le liquide limpide qui forme les lacs de nos jours!_ Grinça Rogue impatient.

_Ca va! J'ai compris merde…_ Rétorqua le brunet en croisant les bras.

De l'eau ? Qu'avait-elle essayer de lui prouver en lui faisant ingurgité de l'eau? Ce n'était pas une potion et encore moins un liquide très efficace pour dire la vérité! Si tout ca était vrai, Harry avait donc hurler sa douleur de son plein gré, il avait céder… D'un côté, il en ressentait un sentiment de bien être extrême : Il s'était enfin libérer de ce poids sur ses épaules, mais d'un second côté… Il avait peut-être détruit une amitié et fait souffrir des gens… Du moment que Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu le passage sur lui.

Le Gryffondor se leva, près à quitter le cachot puisque cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il se trouvait ici et il ne tenait pas a manquer son prochain cours. Repartir à zéro avec une bonne âme, c'était bien l'impression qu'il voulait donner aux gens.

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi elle a fait sa ou encore comment vous avez pu avoué quelques choses que vous ne vouliez jamais hurler?_ Snape vit Harry s'arrêter encore une fois._ En disant ce que la véritable potion faisait, elle était sûre que vous alliez la croire. Puisqu'une partie de vous était encore rallié à leur amitié. Alors le fait d'inter-changer la mixture m'a permis de récupérer ma fiole, mais aussi de faire confiance en cette vie. Vous l'avez cru n'est-ce pas?_

_Non… enfin… oui… je crois…_

_Vous l'avez cru, alors votre esprit était certain que ce liquide était la potion, il devait donc agir sous son effet. Alors que ce n'était simplement que votre gré qui a choisi de dénoncer la douleur. Vous avez fait confiance, c'est tout._

Pendant une fraction de seconde où leur regard se croisèrent, Harry crut que ce court instant lui avait permis d'intégrer une compassion entre eux, d'oublié le passé et de faire face au présent. De s'allier pour combattre la douleur. Il croyait que Rogue venait de cesser de le dénigrer et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, de comprendre que sa vie n'était pas des plus facile et qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain comme tous les autres… Il se trompait.

* * *

_J'oubliais, ce n'est pas lorsque je vais vous donner la lumière que je vais oublier votre punition de m'avoir jeter contre le mur. Toute la semaine, je vous donne retenue._

Prenant le tournant du prochain couloir, Harry avançait à grand pas, sans doute terroriser et confus par les dernières minutes à passé avec le professeur Rogue, dont celui-ci avait « cruellement » manipuler son temps. Même s'il mourait d'envie de demander à ses deux anciens compagnons le pourquoi qu'il avait fait sa, il s'abstenait. Pas question de retourner les voir après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et de ce qu'Harry leur avait fait. Peut-être allaient-ils se retrouver tous les trois un jours et repartir à zéro, mais pour l'instant c'était impossible. Cherchant le couloir qui menait aux escaliers « mouvantes », le Gryffondor heurta une assez grande silhouette qu'il reconnu rapidement. Aucun secret, s'était sans nul doute…

_Seamus ?_

_Hum… Je te cherchait justement, Harry. Mais, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu allais monter les escaliers ?_

_Bah… je vais à mon prochain cours, il est commencer depuis 3 minutes déjà._

_Tu ferais vraiment bien de te reposer petit Ryry._

Un surnom? Seamus lui avait donner un surnom ? Quel honneur fêtait-il aujourd'hui? Et pourquoi le prenait-il par la taille en déposant son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer hors des escaliers montants et de l'entraîner dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Seamus avait peut-être pété les plombs à son tour? Réfléchissant à cette courte hypothèse, le Gryffondor laissa tomber alors que son ami de chambre se posa devant lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il mijotait quoi celui-là ?

_Tu essais de faire quoi là ?_ Demanda Harry, mais ne laissa pas le temps de réponse de son interlocuteur. _Non, plutôt, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'interdis d'aller à mon cours qui est très important pour moi…_

_C'est le dîner. Ne me dis pas que cela t'es sortie de la tête!_

_À vrai dire… Oui! Surtout depuis ces deux derniers 48 heures!_

Un air amusé au visage, le brunet croisa les bras en baissant légèrement la tête de côté, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité!

_Je peux savoir le motif de « Ryry » ?_ Proposa le Survivant, évitant le clin d'œil de Seamus, dont le brunet ne comprenait toujours pas.

_Je te vois maintenant sous un nouveau jour._

_Un nouveau jour?_

_Bah ouais, depuis que les bruits court que toi et Malefoy avait échanger un brave et « goulue » baisé._

Harry faillit s'écrouler sur le sol, un goulue baisé? Lui et Malefoy? Mais ca n'allait pas. Qui pouvait bien dire de tel ragot et nuire enfin à sa « santé » presque seine. C'était pas croyable tout ce que les gens trouvaient à dire lorsqu'une personne ne filait pas… Soudain, Harry perdit la voix.

Il venait « brièvement » de se souvenir de son entrée en infirmerie, de la discussion avec Malefoy et de ce qui c'était passé quelques instants plus tôt avant sa défaillance. S'était donc sa la vengeance de Monsieur le richissime! Il devrait payé et il allait payé très cher cette petite marque « d'insultes ». Enfin, quelle joie de se retrouver normal et de toujours détester autant les Serpentard! Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus joyeux derrière son regard colérique de dire un petit bonjour à Monsieur Malefoy…

_Qui te l'as dit? _Demanda Harry en supposant déjà sa propre hypothèse.

_Je ne sais pas… je l'ai su des…_

_C'est sa! Se sont les Serpentard qui ont balancer sa dans une « sublime » conversation! On sait bien que Malefoy veuille toujours…_

_Harry? Pourquoi t'emportes-tu de cette façon? Il…_

_Ca ne te déranges pas toi?_

_Bah… non, Car je comprends t'as différence, je comprends que tu puisses être…_

Harry venait à peine de comprendre ce que Seamus disait, qu'il enchaînait parole après parole sur un ton froid dédié à ce stupide Serpentard qu'il retrouvait dans si peu de temps.

_Alors tu es…_

…

_Mais je suis pas comme sa moi, je ne suis pas comme toi! _S'écria le Survivant, désespérer._ Tout sa n'est que de stupide mensonge! Et il y en a un qui vas le regretter!_

Le Gryffondor repoussa vivement son ami, bien qu'il ne veuille pas agir de cette façon avec lui, sa colère avait encore mit le pied dans son esprit. Rabattant ses manches à ses bras, le sorcier serra les poings et fuyait quatre à quatre le long du couloir, alors que Seamus ne lui avait peut-être pas tout avoué ce qu'il attendait…

_Mais Harry… ce.. Ce n'est pas… HARRY!_

_

* * *

_

_Alors tu t'es bien marré? Tu as eu ta jouissance de gloire en me piétinant de cette façon? T'es content de foutre ma vie en l'air?_ Hurla Harry en coinçant la troupe de Malefoy dans l'entrée de Poudlard. Sans doute revenait-il d'une petite visite à Rogue.

_De quoi parles tu Potter?_

_Je te retourne la question._ Grommela-t-il, grinçant les dents comme un petit « vampire »

Ignorant le délit du Gryffondor, Malefoy prit la main de Pansy et passa au côté du lionceau, de même que ses costards le repoussèrent vivement, espérant l'apeurer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Malheureusement, l'effet n'avait pas totalement fonctionner. Le Survivant courut vers Malefoy, l'attrapa par le bras en le forçant à reculer pour le coincer contre un mur.

_Je connais très bien les Malefoy et cette partie que tu as en toi recommencent à prendre le dessus. Alors n'évite pas ma question!_

Draco détourna la tête en soupirant. C'était donc à sa que Potter voulait en venir. La certaine mauvaise entente de l'autre jour, celle où tous les deux avaient perdu les pédales dans le couloir. Simplement par cette phrase qu'il reconnu très vite du train, le Serpentard reconnu le problème du lionceau. Celui-ci fourra ses mains dans ses poches comme si de rien n'était, ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de contempler le Gryffondor de ses yeux gris scintillant.

_Je croyais que tu t'avais bien défouler sur tes limaces?_

_OUI! _Grogna Harry. _Je suis parfaitement conscient et normal, donc ce qui justifie que je te détestes autant!_

Crabbe et Goyle firent quelques pas vers le Gryffondor, prêt à le prendre par sa robe de sorcier et de le jeter sur le sol, mais Draco les interrompit d'un signe de la tête. Même si Harry avait eu la tentation de l'attaquer par surprise, c'est à dire de l'attaquer dans le dos comme un lâche, Draco n'était pas d'une famille de riche pour rien. Les bonnes manières il les connaissait et les ferait. En tant que jeune homme de 17 ans, lui et Harry pouvaient bien avoir une conversation civilisée, bien entendu avec quelques petits accrochages.

_Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi cette fois? Je ne t'ai pas encore ridiculiser depuis ces derniers jours._

_C'est bien toi qui as dénoncer à tout le monde ce qui est arrivé l'autre nuit! C'est bien toi qui eu cru bon vent de te venger en racontant à tout le monde que je t'ai sauter dessus pour te prendre un « goulue » baisé._ Harry fit une horrible grimace, une grimace qui ressemblait fortement à du dégoût et un malaise. _Alors que c'est toi qui a profiter de ma non-crédibilité avec ton sale baisé de merde!_

_Tu te trompes. _Répondit Malefoy d'un ton ferme.

_C'est sa! Continue d'éviter la vérité pour finir dans les remords!_

_Tu te trompe… Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Ce n'est pas moi la victime que tu recherches._

Le Gryffondor reçu un énorme choc dans la poitrine, pas plus intense que celui des amis de Malefoy, qui a toute évidence ne connaissait pas cette vérité. Sa gorge s'était nouée et il détourna les yeux vers le mur. Supporter le regard grisant de Malefoy était trop dur, un regard de vérité dont Harry en était le mensonge. Malefoy n'y était pour rien et sa vengeance de l'haïr avait été trop importante et affluente pour lui, qu'il venait de dévoiler un secret pourtant caché à ses compagnons. Un secret qui lui ferais peut-être toute la misère du monde. De la culpabilité ? Impossible. Jamais Harry ne ressentirait sa pour un Serpentard, pour un Malefoy… Pour Draco? Bien que le silence soit la seule chose apaisante en ce moment, il fut briser par les sanglots de Pansy… de terrible sanglot qui martyrisait le pauvre Harry.

_Tu n'avais rien dit ?_ Bredouilla le brunet.

_Rien… _Répliqua Malefoy sans lâcher son regard intense de l'émeraude des perles d'Harry.

Furieuse, Pansy releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes sur son chandail et posa un regard noir vers le Gryffondor et le Serpentard qui devait être son ex petit ami maintenant. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser, de s'expliquer ou d'élever la voix dans n'importe quel bredouillement qui sortirais de sa bouche, elle maudissait cet homme! La jeune femme lui flanqua une brutale gifle d'où Malefoy s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui.

_Plus la peine de mettre à jour nos projets, j'en ai déjà assez de toi et de tes saletés de désirs inconscient! Si tu n'as qu'une envie de te mettre les Gryffondor, alors va te le mettre salopard._

_Pansy…_

Mais celle-ci avait déjà quitter l'ombre des yeux de Draco, pour filer loin à travers les couloirs, emportant avec elle un Crabbe et Goyle en colère. Tandis qu'à lui, le Serpentard resta longtemps accroupit contre le mur, le cœur déchirer en morceau et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui aspirait avidement l'air. C'était un malaise parfait entre les deux maisons ennemies, un malaise parfait entre deux âmes déroutées et bien attirés…

_Désoler… _La vois du Gryffondor et celle du Serpentard s'était mélanger pour la première, mélanger dans les couleurs de leur uniforme qui s'unissait tant bien que leur voix de ce duo ingénieux.

Les deux hommes avaient prit paroles ensembles, ils sentaient la culpabilité monter en eux ensembles, ils se détestaient ensembles, ils détournaient leur regard de l'un et l'autre ensemble pour s'éterniser dans le silence on ne peu plus réconfortant. Chacun d'eux ressentait une étrange sensation, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire quoi. Pour commencer, Harry n'aurait jamais crut que Draco puisse s'excuser face à lui, puisse lui demander pardon et pour une chose qui lui échappait toutefois. Tandis que Malefoy, lui ne pouvait croire que le Gryffondor lui demande pardon… Harry le détestait plus que tout dans ce monde, sûrement plus que Voldemort, il en était certain et le fait de l'entendre dire « pardon» était là très déroutant pour lui…

Aucun d'eux n'avait repris la parole depuis, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire cet effort. Une sensation mutuelle qui se mettait à découvert entre les deux hommes. Incapable de rester ici, le brunet commença à faire demi-tour, mais ses pulsions l'interrompirent. Des pulsions intenses et…

Sans prévenir le Serpentard, Harry s'était jeter sur lui, s'agrippant à celui-ci en entourant ses bras autour de son cou et ainsi ne plus languir ce baisé qu'il voulait temps goûter à nouveau… Le Survivant s'accrocha à lui férocement, à mesure que leurs lèvres s'entremêlaient et se possédaient de sensation et de désir enflammant, le brunet se collait contre Draco. Harry forçait toutefois la cadence, jamais lâcher Draco et continuer ce baiser langoureux que lui-même lui avait tendu. Alors que lui, Draco ne pouvait rien faire contre cette « surprise « inattendu. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus le Serpentard se cru perdu dans l'éternité, un moment où il se permis d'avancer ses mains sur les hanches du « lionceau » et ensuite les rouler en-dessous du chemisier d'Harry qui lui ne semblait ce rendre compte de ce contacte.

Les mains chaudes de Malefoy commencèrent bientôt à monter légèrement le long du ventre du Survivant, continuant cette passion qui s'était mise entre eux par des gestes de lèvres. Puis, à l'instant où Draco allait insérer d'un geste nonchalant et furtif sa petite langue, le sorcier aux cheveux jais se recula brusquement.

_Pourquoi tu as fait sa! _Hurla Harry, confus et dérouter par l'événement qui venait de ce passé.

_Mais… Tu t'es jeté sur moi!_

_T'es cinglé! Je te déteste! Je te hais! Tu me dégoûtes! Pourquoi ferais-je sa? _Cria de nouveau le Survivant, maintenant sous le vif de la panique. _Tu me jette des sorts pour assouvir tes fantasmes de cinglé! Tu es… arrggh!_

Le jeune Gryffondor cracha sur le sol, essayant qu'il ne reste plus aucune salive, plus aucune aire et plus aucune aisance de ce baisé dans sa bouche ou encore sur ses lèvres. S'était tout à fais répugnant et… Harry repoussa vivement le Serpentard qui retomba de nouveau contre le mur et le brunet fila à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

**À suivre…**

* * *

Kikou! C'est mon petit bébé afficher là Vous en dites quoi ? C'est nul, c'est endormant, sa vous intéresse pas, sa vous dégoûte ? Bande de mizant! **Snif** **snif** **snif**

Bon sérieusement, j'espère que vous serez généreux et que vous serez happy days de ce nouveau chap D'ailleurs, vous pouvez faire passé un commentaire sur la fic en gros et j'espère que jusqu'à maintenant elle vous plais et que vous aimez bien la lire! **fait des beaux yeux**

Mdr… Bref, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous donnez plein de chap de cette fic, en partie parce que celle-ci me plais bien. Bref, bref… Vous êtes tous super sympa, continuez à me soutenir svp **fait des beaux yeux** j'en ai besoin pour continué! Mdr…

Bon, touka, j'vous remercie fow fow et j'vous adow fow fow… xXx **gros gros gros besous**

Dans le prochain chapitre -->

**Chapitre 6 : **C'est fini, je ne serai plus jamais protéger…


	7. Chapter 6: Je ne serai plus protégé

**Harry Potter**

**Faire preuve de Chasteté**

**Yuyu'l'ayu**

**_Chapitre 6 : C'est finis je ne serai plus jamais protéger..._**

****

Une immonde foule en délire s'étaient mise à hurler de frénésie en ce pure moment de gloire chez les Hufflepuff. C'est cris résonnant tel un fardeau brupte qui s'accrochait de plus en plus à ses oreilles n'arrivait point à lui faire oublié ce qu'il avait fait avec un Malefoy hypocrite et malsain. Si seulement sa conciance aurait pu faire la même chose que ses mots, tout mettre sur le dos du blondinet et s'endormir sagement avec cette certitude que lui, Harry n'y est pour rien. Hélas, même son coeur semblait réticent à cette pensée. Il était un Gryffondor, un lionceau d'où s'était crevasser un coeur d'or et ne pouvait s'empourprer de culpabilité face à Malefoy, qui malheureusement commençait à hanté ses nuit. Harry Potter, lui, ne pouvait se permettre de tout rejeter sur les autres alors que lui pouvait omettre des bêtises également. Il soupira. Non seulement parce que ses pensées étaient présentement un amalgame d'émotions, mais bien parce que l'équipe adverse avait encore marquer un but. à nouveau, le survivant fut ensevelis par une foule cacophonique et des jurons venant de sa popre maison. Pas étonnant. Depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il survolait en rond le même coin, trop entêter à faire le point sur sa popre vie privée. Harry détourna les yeux des gradins de Gryffondor afin de ne pas entendre leur critique cinglante et s'attarda vers les joueurs de son équipe, tous sur le terrain et tous embêter par cette mauvaise température qui les emmitouflaient dans le torrent de la défaite. Toute son équipe de Gryffondor semblait perdre le contrôle face à cette tempête. Plus aucun membre se retrouvait sur le terrain. Soit ils ne voyaient pas très bien, soit les énormes grêlons les torturaient.

Ce ne fut qu'à la suite de plusieurs minutes que Harry, remarqua effectivement à son tour que la température avait péter un câble... En plein mois de septembre, tomber des grêlons avec quelques flocons de neige et une brise plutôt sauvage qui lui fouettait le visage? Bien entendue, la simple pensée qui perla son esprit fut celle où le monde des sorciers était devenue défaillante et macabre. Sans l'appercevoir, l'attrapeur de hufflepuff passa droit devant lui à la poursuite du vif d'or, si vite, qu'il faillit percuter le brunet et celui-ci fit quelques tonneaux on ne peu plus loin avec son balais.

- _Quel abrutis! Et j'insiste sur le manque de savoir vivre! _S'écria Harry d'une tel force qu'il perdit l'équilibre à nouveau, mais parvint toutefois à ne pas tombé alors qu'il s'était accrocher auprès de son balais. _Je devrais te faire une plainte espère de taré! Ta faillis me tu..._

Le survivant arrêta machinalement ses jurons lorsque la foule commençait à le hué avec flagrance. Désespérer, Harry leur envoya un signe insignifiant de la main, de sorte à ce qu'ils aient toutes voir ailleurs s'il ne s'y trouvait pas, tandis que lui continuerais ses débâts psychologique avec sa conscience ainsi que son avènement vers la gloire de ce match. Les points n'étaient pas si affreux, si distancer pour qu'il ne parvienne à gagner ce tournois de Quidditch à lui seul... En attrapant le vif d'or. Fallais seulement qu'il se décide à pensée autre chose que des trucs ironiques ou tordue et qu'il fasse un premier pas avec son balais. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à ce match, le jeune sorcier se cacha promptement le visage dans la manche de son imperméyable trempé au moment où quelques grêlons lui picotaient douloureusement la peau. Malheureusement, il ne put appercevoir cette mascarade...

_- Attention Harry, écartes-toi du..._

Le brunet n'eut point le temps de lever les yeux vers la silhouette arrogante près de lui, que tous deux se heurtèrent dans un bruit fracassant comme si leur os s'étaient écrasés en centaine de morceaux. Le vent fouettant les airs emporta Harry on ne peut plus loin vers le sol du terrain de Quidditch, alors que la pauvre Ginny descendait en chute libre sans son balais. Dès qu'il eut réussi à s'accrocher à son balais, le corps pendant dans le vide, Harry sonda les horizons afin d'appercevoir qui serait l'élue qui ferait un acte héroïque envers une Weasley. Hélas, à son grand désarois, la rouquine fut ratrapper par nul autre que... Drago Malefoy. Le sorcier déglûtit en voyant la Gryffondor entravé dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Que cherchait-il à faire réellement ? Croyait-il pouvoir s'approcher de lui en s'appropriant ses amis ? Est-ce qu'un Malefoy pouvait remédier au passé de sa famille et devenir quelqu'un de respectable et de meilleur? À nouveau, le champion de Gryffondor sentit un haut-le-coeur monté en lui lorsqu'il fit allusion à son deuxième baisé avec ce serpent. Plus jamais il se ferait manipuler par cet abrutis! Ce pervers désaxer emplis de fantasmes morbide et dégoûtant qui l'ensorcelait. Harry était victime de magie noire, il était la victime de l'affreuse dépouille blondinette de Malefoy.

Souriant à lui-même, le Survivant fut convaincu de cette hypothèse. Que rien n'était son problème et à ce moment, il remonta rapidement sur son balais afin de le chevaucher à nouveau en se promettant inconsciemment que jamais il n'as eut, a et aurait des sentiment pour ce débile profond... pour cet ange déchue tout droit sortir des abysses pour le posséder... le toucher... l'ennivrer et le...

_- Non, mais! Ca ne vas pas, j'ai pas à fantasmer sur ce type, je le déteste! _Répliqua Harry si fort, que Draco, sur le terrain de Quidditch leva ses yeux gris miroitant vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent pendant beaucoup plus qu'une fraction de seconde où le survivant se sentit litéralement transpercer et fièvreux.

Soudain le tonnerre retentit, si violemment que quelques éclaires dorées déchirèrent le ciel et vinrent s'abattre tout près du sorcier désorienté, qui sursauta. Enfin délivrer du regard de mirroir de son ennemi juré, Harry posa les yeux autour de lui en espérant y trouver un réconfort, mais en vain. Toute les personnes qu'il connaissait intimement était prit par le Quidditch, soit ils y jouaient avec tout la misère du monde et la souffrance de cette journée, soit ils étaient dans les gradins à huer n'importe qui. Le jeune Gryffondor quitta délibérément cette emplacement et se dirigea on ne peut plus haut vers les nuages afin de ne pas être percuter par le regard froid, mais oh! combien intense du blondinet... Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à une destination convenable, le brunet détourna la tête vers celui-ci qu'il cherchait tant à fuir pourtant et le sonda; Malefoy avait rebrousser chemin, toujours une Weasley entre les mains et se glissa vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Sans doute était-ce pour la "déposer" qui normalement, un Malefoy l'aurait sans doute jeter sur le sol ou bien tout simplement laissé tombé du ciel... Harry ne put que pensé que cette année il y avait un étrange mystère qui tournait autour de Draco Malefoy, un mystère si affaiblissant à son égard et si tendu. Lui qui osait se lamenter par les méfaits de Voldemort et de la Gazette...

_- Pfff! Y'a des choses qui tournent pas ronds et qui sont bien pire dans cette école! _S'approuva-t-il à lui-même comme simple raison valable et plutôt "simplette". Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête pour rien ou bien il recherchait le statut de victime même si sa douleur s'était évaporée si rapidement. _Et puis, de toute façon même si cet imbécile tiens tellement à changer, il resteras tout de même un ennemi, un Serpentard et avant tout un Malefoy..._

_- Mais à qui tu parles ?_

Harry se détourna vers la jeune sorcière auprès de lui, elle semblait avoir tout entendue de ce qu'il se répétait à lui-même, soit dis en passant des horreurs et des débâts avec sa conscience au sujet de Draco Malefoy. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'envoyer balader, la hufflepuff lui lança un horrible cognard filant droit comme une flèche vers son thorax. Sans hésiter, le Survivant se pencha promptement et l'objet qui aurait pour but de le blessé continua son chemin vers les gradins, arrachant des cris affolés de la foule. La "frappeuse" de Hufflepuff éclata d'un rire glauque et s'enfuit avec son balais on ne peu plus loin. Harry lui jeta son regard le plus noir, celui dont il faisait souvent preuve à l'égard de Malefoy et la fixa jusqu'à ce quelle soit à perte de vue. Le vent commençait bientôt à devenir plus violent, les grêlons se firent de plus en plus énorme et la neige semblait tomber comme dans une chute de pluie, harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était fouetter des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il recevait nombreuses égratignures et il était littéralement tremper comme s'il venait de se jeter dans le lac noir. C'était simple, il n'en pouvait plus... pourtant il n'avait osé rien faire ni lever le petit doigt pour y mettre un terme. Seulement immobile et terroriser était-il rester pendant tout le match jusqu'à maintenant.

_- Bon, courage, je n'ai qu'à me procurer le vif d'or et tout seras enfin finis pour tout le monde et je pourrai me dégourdir dans une douillette bien chaude sans embûche, sans moment frustrant! _Essaya-t-il de se promettre malgré tout.

Comme dans une force surhumaine, le sorcier de Gryffondor fila droit dans les airs en scrutant le ciel du regard pour trouver son remède à cet affreux Quidditch, le petit "oiseau" doré. Bordé par la foule qui s'était remise à crier son nom, Harry sentit son coeur battre la chamade par tout cet encouragement qui le dorlottait si bien.

Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor se dévêtissaient et se changeait a la suite de cet affreux orage qui les avaient trempés jusqu'au coup à tel point qu'ils auraient peut-être puent se "noyé". Néamoins, fallais mieux se dépêcher de se vêtir d'un vêtement plus sec pour éviter tout rhume ou maladie rodant dans les airs. Lorsque Ginny vit la plupart des garçons sortir du vestiaire, elle y pénétra à son tour en cherchant ses amis des yeux, puis, entendant son frère aîné lui lancer des jurons et des cris d'hystérie, elle su qu'elle les avait trouvés malgré que son frère n'était pas totalement revêtu. La petite Weasley éclatta de rire au moment où Ron essaya d'enfiler nerveusement son caleçon, alors qu'avec sa rapiditer d'enfiler quelque chose de convenable devant sa petite soeur lui donnait de la misère folle.

- _Ca ne te gênerais pas de fermer les yeux ou de regarder ailleurs pendant un moment? _S'emporta désespérément le rouquin, alors que sa soeur semblait amusé et pas tellement ravie de manquer ce "spectacle".

- _Désoler que ça t'angoisse à ce point! On est de la même famille, _se moqua-t-elle à nouveau.

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose, toi t'es une fille et tu es ma soeur! C'est effrayant!_

_- Quoi? Dit dont que je suis laide et que je suis perverse! Non, mais... ça ne vas pas dans ta tête!_

_- J'ai pas dit ça... _Répliqua Ronald d'une voix plutôt, insécure et douceureuse face à sa petite soeur avec qui il avait si souvent tendance à s'enflammer.

_- Mais ça veut dire la même chose! _S'emporta Ginny d'une voix froide tel que son visage devenait si pourpre, que sa colère finirait bien par prendre feu en elle.

Quant à Harry, lui qui s'était assis on ne peu plus loin sur les banc du vestiaires de Gryffondor afin de ne pas trop se mélanger avec les membres de son équipe et surtout de son ami à qui il n'avait plus reparler depuis cette "affreuse nuit". Bien qu'il était heureux que ses deux amis sachent ce qu'il ressentait pendant toute c'est année, il se sentait à la fois coupable d'avoir autant hurler et... Son coeur se serra si douloureusement comme si une main l'avait cueillit et le serrait à lui en faire perdre la respiration, la vie... Vouloir la mort de ses deux amis? Jamais le survivant aurait cru pouvoir dire une telle chose, pouvoir pensée une telle chose. Il avait été si brutal avec eux, qu'il souffrait toujours, mais il ne pouvait espérer retrouver leur amitié si facilement, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait. L'un des dernier Gryffondor présent dans le vestiaire fit un bref salut à Harry avant de se dépêcher de sortir de cette pièce. Là où personne ne voulait se trouver entre des hurlements venant de deux frère-soeur appartenant à la famille des Weasley.

Le brunet leva les yeux vers ses deux amis qu'ils étaient auparavant et eut un faible sourire en coin. Évidemment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation puisque leur cris retentissaient comme des roulements de tambour brutaux et incessant.

- _Je crois qu'il a peur que tu lui fasses de l'inceste..._

C'était sa première phrase à leur égard où il ne les maudissait point et ce fut là une cacophonie de choc et de soubresaut de la part de Ronald et Ginny. Le survivant avait lancer cette phrase de façon si calme et amusé, surtout teinté par une folie d'humour qui s'éleva dans le vestiaire. La plus jeune des Weasley sourit de plus belle et se retourna vers son frère en lui jettant un regard signifiant « Hein hein! T'es bouché là ». Même si le rouquin semblait avoir trouver ce moment purement amusant, il n'en resta pas moins en colère et offusquer que son ami le survivant ne prenne point sa défence, alors que Ginny pouvait très bien devenir une furie. Celui-ci serra les points et remarqua le regard de sa petite soeur, surprise qu'il est découvert ce qu'elle pensait réellement;

- _Oh! Ça va, tu peux te la fermer. Moi au moins je n'ai pas été dorloter au bras d'une mauviette!_

_- Quoi? une mauviette hein... Figure-toi que pour un Malefoy, il a su très bien m'attrapper alors que j'aurais pu me fendre le crâne ou bien me casser les..._

_- On s'en fiche voyons! Il n'y a pas que toi dans ce monde. Dis-toi qu'au moins tu n'aurais pas eu la chance de périr au bras de Voldemort!_

La sorcière rousse s'emflamma aussitôt par les paroles de son frère plutôt mesquinne et brutal. C'était comme si elle venait de se faire ensevelir par un fardeau qui l'enfonçait littéralement dans le sol, incapable de s'en dévêtir. Jamais Ron lui aurait dit de telle chose, du moins elle le croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Le silence s'était alors installer entre eux et Ginny ne semblait point avoir la force ou l'envie d'y remédier. Celle-ci détourna les yeux vers le brunet, un moment où elle ressentit le regard émeraude du sorcier sur elle. Aussitôt, elle se sentit alléger. Harry avait déjà ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même et le simple fait d'un soutient par le regard la réconforta, malgré que cela n'était pas l'intention du sorcier. Il se demandait plutôt si Ginny allait lancer un sortillège à son frère ou le poignarder...

- _Allez, dégage petite chauve-furie!_ _Je tiens à me changer en paix tout en rôdant à l'intérieur de Poudlard sans que l'on se moque de moi!_

_- Dommage, je trouve que cela te rafraîchirait les idées! _Lui cracha-t-elle violemment, sans se soucier d'un Harry amusé dans le fond du vestiaire. _Tu le mérites si bien! Oh fait, maman va en entendre parler espèce d'abrutis!_

Puis, Ginny s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'un train à vapeur, délaissant les deux anciens amis seul à seul. Harry aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste, car il n'avait pas très envie de cojiter avec le rouquin et surtout pas de lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se diraient? Des jurons, des paroles blessantes, s'attaqueraient-ils? Décidémment c'était à éviter à tout prit. Déjà que Ronald était en rogne, ce n'était pas le moment d'envoyer sa colère à la hausse! Harry avait déjà reçu le point d'un Weasley et disons que ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaiterait revivre, surtout que s'était douloureux. Enfin, d'un coup de tête, il disperça ses pensées loin dans son esprit, regarda Ronald quelques secondes toujours pencher vers la sortie avec un regard noir, puis il attrapa son sac-à-dos et ressortit plusieurs vêtements sec. S'il restait encore longtemps avec ces vêtements trempé sur le dos, il pourrait se dire bonjour début de migraine et un affreux rhume qu'il ne voulait point avoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le Survivant eut sortit un pantalon, un simple gilet, des basket neuves et des bas sec, il s'apprêtait à les enfiler, mais une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Faisant un bond vers l'arrière afin de se mettre à la défensive et de savoir qui était l'élu de son soubresaut;

- _Et toi Harry, la prochaine fois ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi! C'est pas drôle être toujours la victime à la fin. _Venait de prononcer Ronald Weasley à l'intention de son ami qui fut toutefois déconcerté.

_- Heu... oui, bien sû... Quoi?_

Effectivement, le brunet était perdu. C'était bien le rouquin qui lui parlait et s'était bien lui qui avait mit fin à ce silence légèrement réconfortant, mais Harry n'avait pas du tout envisager que celui-ci garde un ton neutre à son égard. Il s'était plutôt imaginé les pires désastres qu'il aurait pu y avoir, soit dit des plus coquine aux plus sadique. Les lèvres entrouverte, les yeux émeraude bien écarquillés et sans la moindre émotion, les basket entre ses mains et de l'autre ses bas, il n'arrivait à dire aucun mot si ce n'était pas que des bafouillement.

- _Harry, tout va bien? Si tu veux je peux t'emmener à l'infir..._

_- Non! Jamais! Surtout pas!_

Le Survivant se souvenait bel et bien de ces mots qui eurent fait de lui un pantin, fait de lui une gaffe qu'il regrettait déjà et pour le restant de ses jours. Il se souvenait si bien de ces mots, ceux qui eurent fait l'objet d'un dégoûtant baisé au bras d'un blondinet étrangement enthousiaste de cette étreinte... Non, il n'était pas question qu'il revive ce moment pénible, le plus pénible de sa vie! Regardant fébrilement autour de lui, Harry s'attendait à voir un Draco Malefoy surgir vers lui et lui avaler sa langue à plein désir, mais en vain. Pas de Serpentard en vue, le sorcier fut soulager. Par contre, il ne l'était pas pour autant d'être seul avec le rouquin, cette discussion était intimidante et embêtante.

_- Bon et bien... Si tu insiste tant que tout va bien je te crois. Mais dis-moi, tu veux que j'attende que tu te changes pour qu'on rejoigne Hermione._

_- Qu.. quoi... Hermi... Hermione..._

Harry serra les poings en affichant un vague sourire désorienté, bien qu'il se maudissait ne pas être capable de dire une simple phrase complète et compréhensible qui n'était pas si difficile à afficher. Reprenant une longue inspiration, le sorcier acquiesça d'une signe négatif de la tête à son interlocuteur et ajouta quelques mots, maintenant compréhensible.

- _Non je ne monte pas avec toi, parce que... Tu aurais pas oublié que nous sommes plus amis tout les trois?_

_- Harry qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _Demanda Ronald en se raidissant de ces simples mots que son "ami" lui annonçait sans bonne compassion mêler à la gentillesse. C'était plutôt un moment frisquet avec le brunet. _Pourquoi veux-tu tant me faire croire de telle chose?_

_- Parce que c'est la vérité!_

_- Pas du tout!_

_- Si! Depuis l'autre jour où... Enfin tu sais à quoi je veux en venir, fait pas l'imbécile je t'avertis! On ne s'est pas reparler tout les trois depuis. Alors cela s'ignifie bien que nous sommes plus le trio infernal!_

Sur le coup, les deux anciens amis eurent un sourire en coin par les derniers mots du Survivant. Un simple regard étroit perler d'une compréhension mutuelle entre les deux leur permis de croire pendant une seconde que leur amitié n'avait jamais été effacée. Mais cette pensée fuya aussitôt la tête du rouquin lorsqu'il vit Harry détourner les yeux et laisser tombé ses vêtements sur le banc pour croiser les bras. Encore une fois, Ronald n'arrivait point à ressentir ce qu'Harry cherchait ou recherchait de leur amitié. Il semblait pourtant désoler, mais n'avait point le besoin de pardon puisque cela était tout naturel après tout ce qu'il avait vécue, mais Ron aimerait bien le revoir à ses côtés avec Hermione. Peut-être était-ce avec toutes ces horribles raisons que le brunet leur avait crié que maintenant il tentait désespérément de fuir leur amitié? Entendant le soupir de son interlocuteur, le jeune Weasley se permis de rompre le silence encore une fois installer entre eux.

- _Je ne comprends point tes aveux, mais rassures-toi, jamais on n'as osé croire à ce que l'on te disait sur notre amitié. Tu es toujours notre ami et le seras toujours. Simplement que l'on croyait, non Hermione croyait que tu voulais rester seul un certains temps, mais..._

_- Hé bien, elle avait raison, ELLE._

_- Très bien Harry... Mais pour tout à l'heure, ne croit pas que l'on a perdu le Quidditch par ta faute, ce n'est que la temprérature qui..._

_- Non, le Quidditch c'est de ta faute. Une nulité comme toi dans les buts... PFFF! _

Sans aucun second commentaire, Ronald délaissa Harry seul dans les vestiaires et partit avec un coeur si énorme et si douloureux qu'il en avait pratiquement la nausé. Retrouver Hermione lui ferait un grand bien, surtout que le souper était très bientôt. Rien de mieux que de manger un bon repas pour abandonner ses problèmes. Le Survivant continua pendant un long moment à regarder Weasley s'éloigner, le voyant ainsi tendu et si morne, il fut envahis par la culpabilité et l'excentricité de son âme. Un jour, peut-être allait-il refaire un pas vers eux, mais pour le moment ses problèmes étaient bien plus centré ailleurs; Comme ces inombrables retenues avec Snape, de ses doux baisés avec Malefoy, des rumeurs courantes en cette enceinte, l'homosexualité de Seamus à son égard et ainsi une Pansy qui souhaitait sa mort à présent. Devant tout ces fardeaux qu'il accumulait, Harry déglûtit en s'appercevant qu'ils étaient si nombreux et presqu'infaisable à règler. Il soupira douloureusement, lui arrachant un dure toussotement où il crut ses poumons arracher. Il avait froid et au moins il pouvait y remédier.

Le Survivant se retourna dos à l'entrée et commença lentement à préparer ses vêtements, déposant la paire de basket sur le sol, les bas de laine d'un côté, son pantalon accrocher contre l'ouverture d'un casier et il attrappa sa serviette pour se sécher les cheveux intensément humide et trempé. Celui-ci s'essuya également le visage, dont ses cheveux jais en bataille avait laissé tombé quelques gouttelettes sur sa peau et resserra sa serviette par la suite. Avant d'entreprendre de se dévêtir, Harry tortilla son imperméyable de tout les côtés afin d'enlever le plus d'eau possible, puis le déposa contre le banc et commença petit à petit son ascension pour enlever son gilet. Certes, il prenait un temps fou à enlever qu'une simple partit de ses vêtements, mais pour lui cela n'était qu'une raison valable de retarder ses heures de colle avec le maître des Serpentard, ce vieux vampire poussiéreux. Quoi qu'il préférait également retarder son retour dans la salle commune, là ou tous les Gryffondor devaient l'attendre avec des sermons simplement à cause d'un foutue match de Quidditch... Harry se rembrunit à pensée à une telle chose. En dehors du Quidditch, il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans cette école, mais pour dire de telle chose à ce propos, il en avait vraiment sa "claque".

Enlevant son gilet délicatement qu'il fit glisser vers le haut de son corps, dénudant ainsi sa peau quelque peu terne par les dures labeurs de travaille chez les Dursdley pendant de longue journée d'été au soleil, le sorcier aux cheveux noir frissonna de ce léger courant d'air sur son torse trempé. Il parvint alors à sortir sa tête de l'encolure de son gilet, lorsqu'une voix retentit à ses oreilles, une voix où il aurait préféré mourir au lieu de subir encore et encore son "châtiment"...

- _Potter doit être naturellement triste et dépourvue de toute joie pour avoir perdu un telle match. Toi qui était pourtant "l'élu" de Quidditch, _ironisa le jeune Malefoy, appuyer contre l'entrebaîllement du vestiaire, s'interposant entre Harry et la sortie.

- _Si tu peux savoir à quel point je me fou du Quidditch en ce moment! _Cracha Harry Potter, sans la moindre douceur dont ses propres paroles qu'il envoyait était comme du poison à ce venimeux reptile.

- _Tu m'étonneras donc toujours. Toi qui voyait ce sport comme ta simple liberté en ces lieux si lugubres et froid qu'est l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu as bien changer toi aussi, Potty..._

Harry hoqueta de surprise sur ce moment plutôt anodin et se cacha spontannément le torse avec le gilet qu'il venait à peine de se libérer, faisant face à ce "Malefoy". Même s'il était beaucoup plus civilisé que sa propre famille ou bien par les autres années passées, le sorcier n'avait pas envie de risquer d'être une telle proie le dos tourné. On ne sait jamais avec eux, plus tu peux être vulnérable, plus ils prennent plaisir à te charcuter comme un pauvre cochon... Le Gryffondor fit la grimace, sa pensée était si noire face à la famille des Malefoy, pourtant ils n'étaient qu'une famille pure depuis des centaines d'années cherchant à perpétué leur nom. C'était stupide, toute famille cherche à faire la même chose, mais en Malefoy il y avait quelque chose de détestable, quelque chose qui attirait Harry de façon à le détester, à le haïr de tout son être comme une personne pouvait aimer de tout son âme... À nouveau, il secoua la tête par cette pensée si similaire et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le Serpentard semblait tout connaître de lui. Le miroir de ses yeux était-il un voile en-dessous des vérités que ses lèvres dénonçaient? Possible ou pas, Harry put ressentir en lui une marque d'admiration de sa part mélanger à une certaine mélancolie tout près de la peur. Lui avait-on déjà dit qu'il fallait être près de ses amis, mais encore plus près de ses ennemis? Si c'était là le manège de Malefoy, Harry n'y tomberais pas. Seul sa haine envers cet être guidait sa lucidité et pour rien au monde il l'ignorerait. Si Malefoy savait tout de lui, il n'était peut-être pas finalement aussi "débile" qu'il l'eut cru...Harry remarqua les yeux "vitreux" et étincelant de son interlocuteur poser complètement sur lui, comme s'il était qu'une simple bête de cirque et il resserra plus fortement ses bras autour de sa taille en retenant son gilet contre son torse dénudé.

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et puis je n'ai pas changer, je suis toujours le Survivant qui te déteste le plus au monde, espèce de taré! _Répondit-il avec froideur, cherchant ainsi à ce que le Serpentard détâche les yeux de lui, de son corps...

- _Le Survivant? Pitié... Ne te donne pas de surnom comme ça, ca me rend honteux. Crois-moi "Potty", tu es devenu très différent et n'essaie pas de te le cacher, puisque ta conscience ne te le permet pas._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Et puis, fiche-moi la paix avec ta moral. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir entre les pattes!_

_- tu crois? J'ai pourtant ressentit que ton coeur battait si fort la dernière fois. Lorsque tu t'es approché de moi et que tu m'as volé un baisé..._

_- LA FERME! LA FERME!_

_- Harry... _Commença Malefoy, remarquant la surprise du Gryffondor qui pour la première fois de sa vie entendait son nom de la part de son ennemi juré. _tu dois te l'avoué, ne pas renier ce que tu ressens. Parfois même des gens si différent l'un de l'autre ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éprouver une attirance, et puis... Tu m'as bien fait perdre Pansy, j'ai droit à une récompense non?_

- _Non, tu te trompes complètement. Ton instinct est défaillant. Si tu crois ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je ressens quelque chose pour toi mis à part de la haine et du dégoût, tu es totalement ridicule. _Ajouta le Survivant en appercevant le blondinet s'approcher peu à peu de lui, alors que lui reculait délibérément. _La seul chose que tu aurais pu espérer avec moi un jour, c'était la première fois qu'on s'est vue et la seul chose que tu aurais eu s'était de la pure et simple amitié. Tant pis pour toi si tu n'as pas saisie cette chance, puisque maintenant je veux ta mort tu comprends._

Le Serpentard serpentait dans les vestiaires, prenant un infinis de temps à faire un pas pour s'approcher du sorcier, ignorant ainsi le magnifique laïus du Gryffondor qui ravalait sans cesse sa salive de ce prédateur dangereux. S'il y a quelques heures Harry voulait être la victime, son poulx accélérer affirmait bien ce qu'il avait voulu, malgré que cela n'était point dans ces circonstances. Comment définir par le simple biais d'une personne que l'on pouvait se sentir misérable, abandonner et seul alors que le sentiment le plus profond et le plus intense ne voulait ce cammouffler dans une chair charnelle? Harry avait tout pour ressentir la menace de son interlocuteur approcher, celui qui laissait sa proie dans la peur, dans le frisson le plus fébrile qui soit. Pourtant, le Survivant n'avait point la force de se jeter vers la sortit, de fuir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait point le courage de lui faire face et de se rhabiller. Il ferma à l'instant les yeux, espérant que cela n'était q'un rêve étrange et rien de plus. Que lorsqu'il ouvrivrait les yeux, il serait afferé dans son lit, le coeur battant, la gorge sèche, le corps en sueur, mais soulagé que tout ceci fut un rêve.

Encore une fois, Harry s'était trompé. Plus il plissait les yeux et serrait les poings, plus la réalité semblait le frapper de plein fouet et vivait dans l'ignorance. Ce qu'il aurait aimé ne voir qu'en rêve s'enflammait en lui telle une puissante lucidité ironique. Soudain, il sentit une énorme chaleur l'entourer, une chaleur apaisante et doucereuse qui s'appropria de son corps.

P.S. **je sais ça finis abrupte, mais je n'avais pas le courage de continuer... Disons, que c'est un "À suivre..." XD**


End file.
